Fragmentado
by Kaoru Black
Summary: [AU] Ir en contra de la tradición de la familia es la perdición. Una maldición que sólo unos pocos se atreven a tomar. Sin embargo, quizá le ayude a descubrir un par de cosas sobre sí mismo. Después de todo, Sirius es de Gryffindor. ¿Qué tan prohibido es que tenga amigos de dudosa moral o procedencia? [Regalo para Piautos]
1. Pelea en el patio

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Escrito para el Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Aclaraciones:

→Universo alternativo. Los Merodeadores no existen. Lo que aquí aparezca que haya aparecido en Principios semejantes, gustos diferentes será aclarado. O cualquier otra cosa que pertenezca a mi headcanon lo será.

→Esta historia es para _Piautos_. Es un fic a ciegas en base a una de las parejas que he visto que te gustan: Lucius Malfoy/Sirius Black.

→Esta historia fue beteada por Kristy SR.

* * *

«Oh, siempre llegarás a alguna parte si caminas lo suficiente.»

El gato de Cheshire, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

* * *

 **Capítulo I** : Pelea en el patio

«Si mis tristezas te causan alegrías es porque tus reglas son distintas a las mías.»

Calle 13.

* * *

Junio de 1975.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco al notar que su compañero de casa, James Potter, había dado un gran bostezo que atrajo la atención de quien no lo quiso oír.

Ellos habían compartido un vagón a los once años. Se habían conocido en una de las fiestas organizadas por su padre; aunque la familia Potter no formaba parte de los Sagrados Veintiocho, su padre insistió en que mantuvieran un trato cordial con Fleamont Potter, uno de los mejores pocionistas que él había conocido.

Durante la mitad del trayecto habían congeniado: mencionaron qué expectativas tenían, cómo se aburrían de vez en cuando en las fiestas elegantes a las que debían asistir o las bromas que habían hecho. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que apareció Severus Snape. Él les preguntó si habían visto a su amiga: una «niña pelirroja con el carácter de los mil demonios a la que no querías tener por enemiga». Potter se ofreció a ayudarle pero cambió de parecer cuando Snape insultó a Gryffindor y alabó a Slytherin. No iba a mentir, Sirius también se ofendió pero, a diferencia del inmaduro aquel, no le hizo la vida imposible.

Viéndolo en retrospección, sólo se ofendió porque su supuesto amigo lo hizo.

Después de que Snape se marchó encolerizado, Sirius hizo lo mismo. «Mi familia ha estado en Slytherin durante generaciones» fue toda la explicación que le dio. Buscó a Andrómeda y Narcissa, y se quedó con ellas. Narcissa estaba estresada por los TIMO y Andrómeda estaba preparándose para los ÉXTASIS, aunque ella sólo estaba en sexto año. Todo se desmoronó cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo envió a Gryffindor en lugar de Slytherin. Un millón de pensamientos cruzó por su cabeza: desde que su familia lo odiaría hasta que debería enclaustrarse en su habitación y no salir nunca más. «Eres mi primo. Eres de Gryffindor, sí, pero mi primo. Y te ayudaremos», le comentó Andrómeda al día siguiente. Narcissa concordó con ella.

Con el pasar de las semanas, Lucius Malfoy decidió ayudar. Lucius sólo hizo porque a Narcissa le importaba. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando Remus Lupin comenzó a reunirse con ellos en sus reuniones semanales en la biblioteca. Le prestó a Remus los apuntes después de su primera transformación y fue al único al que le mostró la carta de su madre: « _Sirius Orión Black. ¿Gryffindor? ¿Un hijo mío en la casa de Godric Gryffindor? Al menos asegúrate de juntarte con magos de tu clase_ »*. No pensó en eso cuando su grupo de amigos se expandió a Rhys Wilson —un Hufflepuff hijo de muggles— y Alice Taylor —una sangrepura de Ravenclaw—. Los cuatro habían sido inseparables desde entonces y eran una compañía preferente a James Potter o Damián Long.

Pettigrew le agradaba. Bueno, a Remus le agradaba. Sirius no se quejaría mientras que Pettigrew mantuviera su desorden de su lado del dormitorio.

Lucius Malfoy se convirtió en su tutor de pociones en segundo año, aunque Sirius sospechó que era el último intento de Lucius para impresionar a Narcissa. Durante el tiempo que habían estado juntos, Sirius desarrolló una admiración hacia el prefecto y posterior Premio Anual que competía con el inmenso cariño que le tenía hacia su prima. A pesar que había una diferencia de edad de cuatro años, eso no les había impedido ser muy cercanos. Al final del año, Lucius y Andrómeda se graduaron; y al año entrante, también Narcissa.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amigo. Remus estaba muy pálido, consecuencia de la luna llena, y frunció el ceño. Él descubrió el secreto de Remus en tercero; no lo investigó, Remus se lo contó a él y a lo demás; fue una sorpresa para Sirius, Rhys y Alice descubrir que Remus fue mordido por un licántropo cuando era niño. «No te abandonaremos», le prometió Alice. Ella se dedicó a aprender todo lo que pudo sobre ser sanadora y madame Pomfrey la convirtió en su aprendiza al final de tercero —entiéndase por tener una aprendiza a no criticar a Alice por seguirla a todas partes con un pergamino y pluma en mano mientras le hacía un millón de preguntas—. Sirius suponía que madame Pomfrey le gustaba que alguien quisiera seguir sus pasos. Entre Rhys y Sirius ayudaron a Remus a recuperarse después de la transformación; entre juegos de snap explosivos y anécdotas de la vida de cada uno, Remus fue teniendo más confianza en sí mismo.

El profesor Flitwick recogió las hojas de los exámenes TIMOS. Y después de que un par de alumnos ayudaran al profesor, la clase se retiró.

Sirius notó que Remus estaba agotado. No supo cómo animarle. Él no era James, quien tenía un talento especial para hacer bromas y meterse en problemas cada semana. Todavía no entendía cómo era posible que alguien tan reservado como Pettigrew tolerara la personalidad exuberante de Potter. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que al menos Pettigrew poseía el sentido común del que Potter carecía. Teniendo en cuenta que Pettigrew no era del tipo comunicativo, Potter solía escucharlo cuando él decía que algo era una estúpida mala idea.

—Yo no me acordaba de qué más poner —dijo Pettigrew— aparte del hocico, las pupilas y la cola con penacho.

—¡Esa estaba muy fácil, Peter! —dijo Potter jugando con un snitch robada—. La profesora Haywood nos enseñó tan rigurosamente cómo defendernos de esos sabuesos del infierno que es imposible que lo hayas olvidado.

Sirius ignoró el comentario de Potter y esperó que a Remus no le afectara oír lo que los demás pensaban de él; suspiró y se fijó en que Snape estaba tomando el mismo camino que Potter y Pettigrew. Intercambió una mirada con Remus y los siguieron. Snape tenía un actitud que la mayoría no soportaba y una apariencia que no le favorecía en lo más mínimo, pero Sirius no soportaba que Potter se metiera con él. Algo le decía a Sirius que Snape podía lanzarle una maldición poderosa a Potter si él se excedía, pero igual no se quedaría sin hacer nada si podía evitar que la situación se saliera de control. Remus no estaba apto para ejercer su autoridad como prefecto de Gryffindor.

Remus sacó un libro y Sirius no pudo evitar bufar. Acababan de salir de un examen y ya estaba repasando para el siguiente.

—Eh, mira a quién tenemos ahí. ¡Hola, Quejicus! ¿Cómo va tu día? —dijo Potter.

Pettigrew dejó de parecer tan entusiasmado. Antes había vitoreado las tonterías de Potter como si fuera su propósito en la vida, y se quedó esperando a lo que sucediera.

Potter y Snape empezaron un duelo de magos, si era que se podía considerar un duelo al hecho de que Potter no le daba oportunidad a Snape para que se defendiera o atacara. Potter le preguntó a Snape cómo le fue en el examen y dedujo que la hoja debía estar manchada de grasa. Algunos de los estudiantes empezaron a reír mientras que Snape comenzó a lucir más disgustado que antes. Pettigrew también se rio.

—Cállense —ordenó Sirius. Los estudiantes dejaron de reír y se marcharon, como si no quisieran enfrentarse a la furia de Sirius. El muchacho se volvió hacia Potter, quien se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó un « _fregotego_ » a Snape—. ¿Y tú qué crees que conseguirás metiéndote con Snape, Potter? ¿En tu mente cabe la posibilidad de que Evans se fije en ti si constantemente atacas a su mejor amigo?

Potter tardó en asimilar lo que dijo.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—Dices ser valiente. Te enorgullece ser un Gryffindor pero no eres más que un imbécil pretencioso que se da aires allá por dónde va —dijo Sirius impávido. Potter chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Y qué harás? ¿Desafiarme? Di lugar y hora, y te demostraré quién es el patético de ustedes dos. Y Pettigrew, empieza a plantearte qué opciones posees porque si dependes de la ineptitud de este imbécil acabarás matándote, te lo aseguro.

Snape se empezó a atragantar con las burbujas que no dejaban de brotar de sus labios; Sirius sacó su varita y le quitó el hechizo a Snape. El muchacho mantuvo la distancia de él mientras fue a recuperar su varita. Snape estaba a la defensiva. Sólo hacía falta un movimiento en falso para que el duelo de magia se reanudara. Potter y Sirius hicieron un concurso de miradas durante minutos; Pettigrew lucía escandalizado y sin saber qué hacer, y Remus aparentemente seguía concentrado en su lectura.

Evans apareció. La muchacha tenía los brazos en posición de jarra y parecía dispuesta a atacar a Potter. Ella hubiera interferido de no ser por Sirius, pero ese ya no era su propósito.

—Black tiene razón. Nunca saldré contigo, James Potter. Tú no vales la décima parte de mi tiempo —dijo Evans. Las palabras afectaron a Potter en más de un sentido—. Gracias por defenderlo, Black. Eres más considerado de lo que pensé. Severus, vámonos.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Potter. Evans y Snape ya se habían marchado—. ¡Es lo más dulce que Evans ha dicho en años!

—Descúbrelo por ti mismo —respondió Sirius—. Remus, ¿no quieres continuar en la biblioteca? Allá nadie hará un escándalo.

* * *

*Esta carta tuvo su aparición en el capítulo III: Transformación de mi fic de Principios semejantes, gustos opuestos.


	2. Es cosa de familia

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo II** : Es cosa de familia

«Debería estar cansado de tus manos, de tu pelo, de tus rarezas pero quiero más.

Yo quiero más.»

No puedo vivir sin ti, Conque Malla ft. Anni B. Sweet.

* * *

Agosto de 1977.

Estaba disfrutando de un merecido descanso después de sobrevivir al año más estresante que había tenido. Creyó que perdería la cordura mientras repasó cada tema de cada asignatura que cursó y agradeció la ayuda que Alice le brindó. Todavía recordaba a la pequeña niña de once años que se volvió loca cuando no consiguió hacer los encantamientos o que se desesperó cuando no comprendió lo que decía Binns. Para ser honesto, nadie la culpó por eso. El profesor Binns hacía que todo lo interesante de la historia fuera tan aburrido que la mayoría o se dormía en clases o iniciaba una conversación. Una vez en que Long desayunó en Historia de la Magia e ignoró olímpicamente la mirada de reproche que le envió Remus, quien le regañó después que la clase acabó.

Regulus iba a sufrir en séptimo año, sin duda alguna. Pero ese iba a ser el problema de Regulus y Sirius no quería cumplir la condena por segunda vez. Por los hongos de Merlín, una era más que suficiente.

—He estado ahí. Sólo Bella amó los ÉXTASIS. Ella atormentó a sus compañeros mientras que, no sé cómo, obtenía las respuestas de los exámenes —dijo Andrómeda entrando a su habitación y sentándose en la cama de Sirius. Él tenía la espalda recargada en la pared y suspiró. Era tan típico de Bellatrix traumatizar a la población en general—. No me preguntes si las usó. Su única reacción fue carcajearse como una loca.

—¿Y qué hay de ti y Narcissa?

—Yo me convencí que todo estaría bien, que iba a aprobar y que no tenía que desesperarme —respondió Andrómeda con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Sirius enarcó una ceja—. Joan me silenció. Dijo que mi mantra la desconcentraba. Y Cissy tuvo una actitud muy relajada durante sus ÉXTASIS o eso fue lo que me contó Erza.

—¿Quién es el afortunado? Diría desgraciado pero tú no eres Bella.

—No soy yo. Tengo una amiga que se ha enamorado de alguien que no debía… —Andrómeda posó la mirada en la ventana mientras que Sirius ponía los ojos en blanco. La paciencia todavía no era una de sus virtudes—. Es complicado. No es alguien con quién debió juntarse.

—Es un _sangresucia._

—Sí —dijo ella. Su prima no pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó en su amor prohibido—. No sé qué consejo darle, primito. Está tan desesperada porque quiere estar con él pero, a su vez, no quiere perder todo lo que realmente ama, lo que más valora en el mundo. No me ha querido decir mucho, pero me he dado cuenta que le preocupa la reacción que tenga sus padres o que sus amistades le den la espalda cuando se enteren de lo que ha pasado. Es obvio que quizá su familia se enfade con ella, pero eso no lo hace más fácil para mi amiga. ¿Sabes?

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? —preguntó Sirius—. Nunca he tenido este tipo de problemas.

—Lo sé, pero fuiste en contra de los deseos de tía Walburga. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Estabas tan asustado que no sabía cómo calmarte para que me escucharas; además, la mayoría de nosotros nos la pensaríamos dos veces antes de hacerla enfadar.

—No lo pensé, sólo lo hice. Madre no tenía ni voz ni voto respecto a eso. —Sirius se encogió de hombros. Andrómeda negó con la cabeza, eso no la estaba ayudando—. Dile que atreva a correr el riesgo. Si ese sangresucia vale la pena, y estoy seguro de que sí o no tendríamos esta conversación, que se escape con él o que se pelee con sus padres y que se escape con él. Lo que le resulte con él. Y respecto a lo otro… Bueno, si sus verdaderos amigos no van a dejar que algo así los separe.

—¿Esto es lo que tú harías?

—Lo dudo. Ese no es el «pero» que nosotros tenemos —susurró Sirius.

Andrómeda se inclinó hacia él, viéndose interesada.

—¿Y quién es ella?

—¿Qué?

—Ella.

—No es ella —corrigió Sirius.

—¿Y quién es él?

—Nadie que te importe.

—¡Vamos, primito! —dijo Andrómeda—. ¿Qué te parece si yo te digo de quién le robó el corazón y tú me dices de quién te enamoraste?

—Y yo que pensé que ya me había desecho de la romántica empedernida que era Dalton y ahora resulta que tengo una cerca de mí. Mátame.

—Su nombre es Ted Tonks. Estábamos en la misma generación pero él era de Hufflepuff.

—Lucius Malfoy.

—¡Ya sabía que había algo entre Sirius y ese rubiales! ¡JA! ¡Te lo dije pero tú me ignoraste, Regulus! ¡Y me debes quinientos galeones, Andrómeda!

—Pero qué manera de echar a perder el espionaje, hermana —dijo Andrómeda. Bellatrix y Regulus entraron en la habitación de Sirius mientras que a él le daba un tic en el ojo—. Esta fue idea de Bella pero yo soy la única de la que no sospecharías. Lo lamento, primito.

—¡Qué cojones con ustedes dos! Esto lo esperaría de Bella. ¡Es Bella!, ¡¿pero ustedes dos?! ¡Y de mi propio hermano, ni más ni menos! ¡No esperes que te dé mis apuntes de sexto!

Al menos Narcissa no se involucró. Ella sabía que había adoptado una posición de neutralidad con respecto a la guerra. Las únicas dos cosas que importaban era qué estado de sangre poseía y en qué bando elegían pelear, en caso de que demostraran que habían tomado una decisión. Él pensó que sus creencias acerca de la supremacía de sangre estaban fundidas en lo más profundo de sí, pero hacía dos años que había aprendido que se había equivocado. El haber aceptado a Rhys Wilson en su círculo de amigos tuvo una consecuencia que no previó. A los catorce años notó que los sangresucias eran más que las escorias, las basuras de la humanidad que mencionó su madre. Por supuesto que nunca lo comentó. Le aterró la idea de ser borrado del tapiz por seguir el sendero que había trazado Phineas Black al defender el derecho de los sangresucias. «¿Qué te pasa?», preguntó Narcissa. «No se lo diré a nadie». Y Sirius se lo contó. Narcissa escuchó pacientemente. «No me importa lo que pienses», le aseguró ella. «Es una fase». Y él se lo creyó.

—Lo vi venir —dijo Regulus, resignado—. Y yo no quería decir nada pero Bella me dio una de sus miradas de «miénteme y descubriré que ocultas aunque tenga que invadir tu mente». Sí, tiene nombre. Eso, y me chantajeó con decirle a ya sabes quién sobre ya sabes qué que hice en ya sabes dónde.

—¿Y cómo se enteró que te escapaste de Hogwarts para ese concierto pero que acabaste teniendo toda una aventura con Geoffrey, Kristen y Sean?

—No lo sabía, me lo acabas de decir —dijo Bellatrix con un tono cantarín.

—Los odio a los dos —masculló Regulus.

Para alguien que se unió a los mortífagos hacía un mes, era muy crédulo. Regulus nunca le ocultó las ambiciones por participar en la noble causa del Señor Tenebroso y Sirius le ayudó a aprenderse algunos hechizos y maleficios oscuros. No quería saber a qué tipo de iniciación se sometían los aspirantes a mortífagos: su hermano llegó con el brazo izquierdo ensangrentado y alterado por alguna razón. Quiso llamar a Alice para que lo revisara pero ¿qué le iba a decir? Su amiga podía ver a través de él y no quería que su hermano fuera a la prisión. Aterrorizar a la población y masacrar sin tos ni son no era la idea de una vida prospera y digna de Sirius, pero luchar en la guerra hacía feliz a Regulus, ¿por qué lo iba a desalentar? Los hermanos se apoyaban entre sí. A diferencia de él, Regulus sí fue sorteado a Slytherin.

Cuando estaban en la seguridad de sus respectivas habitaciones, se contaban los secretos.

Bellatrix y los hermanos Lestrange eran mortífagos. Bellatrix adoptó a un aprendiz —aunque Regulus utilizó la palabra «mascota»— llamado Barty Crouch. Al parecer, si se prestaba la suficiente atención, se podía descubrir el secreto de Remus. Antes del comienzo de quinto año, Regulus acorraló a su hermano mayor y le dijo «¿sabes que Remus es un licántropo?». Sirius no tuvo opción más que asentir y Regulus quedó anonado durante unos minutos. «¿Confías en él?», preguntó. «Con mi propia vida, Reg».

—Admito que no lo noté por meses, pero fue bastante obvio cuando te peinaste —añadió Regulus—. Tal vez tú no tengas un nido de pájaros por cabellera, pero difícilmente madre te obliga a que te arregles un poco.

—¿«Nido de pájaros»?

—Te quejas en sueños —rezongó Regulus—. Por eso dejé de dormir en tu habitación. No fue por superar mi miedo a los relámpagos si no porque ya no aguanté tus comentarios acerca de los «ineptos que debo tolerar, con excepción de Remus». Merlín sabe que he oído todo lo que piensas de Long y Potter mientras estás despierto.

—&—

Dos semanas después descubrió que Andrómeda le mintió.

A pesar de que la huida de Andrómeda significó que ya no la podía ver, no encontró una razón para odiar a Ted Tonks. Una parte de él supo que no era culpa del muchacho que su prima hubiera tomado tan drástica decisión, pero por otra estaba convencido de que eso hubiera aminorado lo desolado que se habría sentido. Tonks era alguien educado y respetuoso, no se propasaría con Andrómeda a menos que ella lo permitiera.

Andrómeda ni siquiera se despidió de la familia. Ella dejó una carta encima de la cama explicando por qué se escapaba, contándoles lo mucho que amaba a Tonks y que no le importaban las consecuencias de sus acciones, que ella iba a estar bien porque tendría a la familia Tonks de su lado. Una carta muy melosa y muy suicida. Bellatrix no se tomó nada, nada bien lo que Andrómeda había hecho. Tal vez nunca fueron el tipo de hermanas que eran mejores amigas, pero fueron hermanas. Según lo que Regulus le contó, Rodolphus no pudo evitar que Bellatrix le arrojara toda la vajilla a Rabastan cuando éste, inocentemente, preguntó si Andrómeda llegaría a la fiesta de navidad que organizaría Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa se refugió en la soledad de Grimmauld Place, ella no soportaba vivir en el lugar dónde creció con Andrómeda. Cada esquina poseía un recuerdo ameno entre ellas, cada pasillo contenía un momento que no recuperarían y cada fotografía tenía una historia que contar… Andrómeda debió sacarle un duplicado como si esperara que sus hermanas la fueran a buscar. «Nunca esperé que ella lo hiciera. Debí impedirlo», le dijo a Sirius. «No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Por qué lo escogió a él? Hay pretendientes más aceptables, ¿qué ve en Tonks?», se preguntó. Sirius no respondió. No iba a servir de nada. Tampoco lo desaprobó. No prometió venganza contra Tonks ni un odio irracional hacia Andrómeda; simplemente observó en silencio cómo su tía Druella eliminaba a Andrómeda del tapiz.

—De todas las cosas que Andrómeda pudo hacer, tuvo que ser ésta —se quejó Sirius—. En serio, hasta combatir a los mortífagos hubiera sido preferente a traicionar a la familia.

—Si hay gente que se casa por obligación, ¿por qué no por amor? —dijo Alice. Su amiga tenía la sonrisa cansada pero cordial que su padre ponía cuando estaba rodeado de sangresucias por demasiado tiempo. Ellos estaban en la mansión Taylor, en la habitación favorita de Alice: la de música—. ¿La visitarás?

—Por el momento, no. ¿Y tú puedes creer que mis primas y mi hermano prácticamente avasallaron mi privacidad?

—Sí. Me lo has dicho como una docena de veces —respondió ella—. ¿Y qué han hecho después?

—Bella cobró el dinero de su apuesta, Cissy siguió con su vida y Regulus se disculpó. Honestamente, creí que harían un plan elaborado para que se lo dijera a Lucius.

—Eso es algo que haría Jessica o Anaïs. Y Narcissa también, si se lo pides.

—Ella no es del tipo casamentera.

—No lo sé. No deberías subestimar a Narcissa. Creo que ella arriesgaría su vida si hubiera alguien muy importante para ella a punto de perderla.

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

—¿Quieres ser el padrino en mi boda? Tengo planeado casarme dentro de dos años, si todo va según lo que planeé.

—¿Qué joder…? —dijo Sirius—. Alice, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?

—Es que Frank y yo somos tan felices juntos que no puedo evitarlo… —Alice rio tontamente—. A la señora Longbottom creo que le agrado. Al menos, ya no me mira como si estuviera robándole a su tesoro más preciado.

—Ella te soporta porque él realmente está enamorado de ti.

—Eso puede ser. Haremos que esta relación a larga distancia funcione, al menos por un año —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco. Cuatro meses de relación no era suficiente para que ella estuviera planeando su propia boda. Alice no tomaba una decisión apresurada, pero la guerra iba empeorando para quiénes se encontraban en el lado equivocado de la misma. No quería encasillar a Alice en los atributos de su casa, pero era tan impropio viniendo de Alice para que él lo atribuyera a la inexistente fuerza del amor.

A Frank Longbottom lo conocía por conveniencia; Longbottom fue el adolescente al que Alice ayudó a estudiar para los TIMO, y podía decir que ahí comenzaron a interesarse lo suficiente para mantener el contacto. Con el carácter de Alice, deducía que acabaría uniéndose a la guerra. Dos meses atrás, Bellatrix llegó riéndose de los patéticos —no con esa palabra— intentos de aquel de los aurores para detenerlos, de cómo ellos creían que un puñado de jóvenes se pensaba que los podrían derrotar. Tenía la sospecha de que Albus Dumbledore estaba diseñando algo para poner fin a la guerra, el viejo siempre tuvo ideas revolucionarias cuestionables; por ejemplo, plantar el Sauce Boxeador en los terrenos del colegio.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué me querías decir?

—Que padre me nombrara el nuevo patriarca Black en dos meses y medio.

—¡Fantástico! Le enviaré una carta a Rhys y Remus. Este será nuestro esperado reencuentro.

—Ya me lo temía.


	3. Por algo más fuerte que la sangre

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo III** : Por algo más fuerte que la sangre

«A veces en la vida hay que tomar decisiones. A veces esas decisiones rompen corazones.»

Me prefieres, Arcángel.

* * *

Agosto de 1979.

Abrió la carta. Ya tenía una idea de qué tipo de información contenía, sólo quería saber quiénes eran los protagonistas en esta ocasión.

 _Estimado señor Black:_

 _Está cordialmente invitado a la boda del señor Frank Longbottom y de la señorita Alice Taylor que se realizará el 04 de octubre de 1979 (…)._

Sus labios se tornaron en una agria sonrisa. Suspiró. Guardó la invitación dentro de un cajón y salió de la oficina de su padre mientras pensaba en qué tipo de regalos le podía dar al futuro matrimonio Longbottom. Quizá algo bonito, simbólico y que no sirviera para nada era la opción adecuada; después de todo, ¿quién notaba ese tipo de detalles cuando una guerra era la máxima preocupación de los futuros esposos? Se encogió de hombros, era por eso que había decidido no casarse por el momento. Era importante preservar el legado familiar, pero para qué se iba a apresurar. Tenía veinte años, le faltaba muchísimo por vivir y no se imaginaba a sí mismo criando a un infante que no lo dejaría hacer todo lo que a él le gustaba. Sirius tenía la sensatez suficiente para no engendrar un hijo fuera del matrimonio; en lo personal, a él le daba igual; no obstante, su madre lo asesinaría si cometía tal desacato.

Walburga Black era una mujer muy tradicionalista con una mentalidad muy cerrada, y con un temperamento de los mil cojones si se ofendía. Y no había medias tintas: o se ofendía o no se ofendía, ya sea que ella tuviera la razón o no.

—¿Tienes algo planeado para hoy, hermano? —preguntó Regulus. Él últimamente estaba en la época ideal de su vida. Sirius negó. Él nunca estaba ocupado para su hermano—. Pensé que podíamos tener un momento de unión, igual que en los viejos tiempos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

—Claro que acepto —dijo Sirius, animado y haciendo sonreír a su hermano—. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Le pedimos a Kreacher que nos traiga nuestros juegos de mesa?

—¿Quieres que te dé una paliza?

—Oye, que he mejorado. No soy el mismo niño al que solías ganarle; además, por no sé si lo notaste, pero te dejé ganar varias veces.

—Que yo recuerde, no era yo el que te seguía a todas partes pidiendo la revancha —dijo Regulus, burlón. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Y podrías cuidar a Kreacher por mí?

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir que no quería encargarse del condenado elfo doméstico. Por alguna razón, no había nada divertido en que pudiera hacer de niño o adolescente sin que el elfo se enterara y fuera a chivarse a su madre, pese a que en la mayoría de las ocasiones su madre aceptaba la información sin tomar represalias. La razón se debía a que las ocasiones jugarretas de Sirius no era ni la mitad de infantiles y letales de las que hizo James Potter, quien nunca apreció el significado del sigilo y sentido común. No hubo día en que James Potter no recibiera el regaño de McGonagall, no fuera a la oficina de Dumbledore, no le quitaran puntos a Gryffindor por lo que él hubiera dicho o hecho o cualquier tontería que había hecho sólo para demostrar que él era el mejor bromista de la generación. Pettigrew debió estar involucrado en algunas travesuras de Potter, pero nadie pudo comprobarlo.

Y ni Long ni Remus o él se lo mencionaron a McGonagall: Long chantajeó a Potter muchísimas veces, Remus lo ignoró de vez en cuando y Sirius tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer que ser la niñera y voz de la razón de Potter.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Sirius.

—Kreacher es muy importante para mí y mi «trabajo» es extremadamente riesgoso, tenga el talento que tenga —respondió Regulus con desinterés—. Por favor, prométeme que si algo me pasa cuidarás de Kreacher. Por favor, prométemelo.

—Yo… —balbuceó Sirius—. Está bien, lo haré. Sólo por ti, prometo que cuidaré de él —dijo. «Pero tú prométeme te mantendrás vivo», quiso añadir. Era una guerra; no importaba en qué lado estuviera, los enemigos no dudarían en matarle si se les daba la oportunidad. Miró a su hermano menor y vio al pequeño niño de cinco años que dio saltos por Grimmauld Place después de haber levitado la escoba de juguete de Sirius hacia él. La primera magia accidental de Regulus—. ¿Te irás para otra misión?

—Por supuesto que sí. Esto es lo que yo hago, cumplo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso —dijo Regulus. Hubo algo en la manera en que pronunció las palabras que le pareció extraño; sin embargo, no estaba familiarizado acerca de cómo los mortífagos manejaban estos asuntos. Debía ser imaginaciones suyas—. Dile a Alice que lamento no poder ir a su boda. Me encantaría asistir, pero no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará hacer… Lo tengo que hacer. Lo siento, te lo diría, pero no puedo. Perdóname, Sirius, por favor. Pero yo realmente debo hacer eso. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Reg, tienes todo mi apoyo. Siempre tendrás todo mi apoyo no importa qué —dijo Sirius. Regulus miró al suelo, luciendo aprensivo—. Dijiste que querías que nos divirtiéramos, ¿qué estamos esperando?

—&—

Dos días después, su padre estaba revisando el periódico mientras que Sirius leía la petición de Bellatrix de cambiar una serie de artículos de la bóveda Black a la bóveda Lestrange.

Él la firmó, tras asegurarse de que los artículos que se moverían no perjudicarían la buena reputación que se habían creado. Con una familia mayormente conformada por mortífagos o aliados a de los mortífagos, la seguridad nunca estaba de más. Los aurores no habían inspeccionado ninguna de las casas donde había un Black, ya sea porque no existía una prueba que respaldara sus opiniones o porque se veían inofensivos para ser malvados. Sea cual sea la razón, era un alivio que no tuviera que preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas. Ya tenía demasiado lidiando con los daños que causaba el matrimonio Lestrange y Rabastan en sus ataques. Sí, él sabía que eran ellos. Y apostaba a que «el pequeño diablo» que los acompañaba era el vástago de Crouch. Si el muchacho quería incordiar a su padre, que al menos tuviera la decencia de ocultarse. Bueno, aprendería. Eventualmente, o él se encargaría de hundirlo porque nadie de su familia cargaría con la culpa, aún sí la tuvieran.

Se oyó un «pop» y apareció Kreacher. El elfo doméstico se había quemado las manos, se había golpeado la cabeza —¿con una lámpara?— y parecía estar a punto de desplomarse ahí mismo, como si hubiera cometido un error fatal que le costaría la instancia en la familia Black. Sirius enarcó una ceja, curioso por la extraña muestra de sentimentalismo del elfo. A diferencia de Dobby —uno de los elfos domésticos de Lucius Malfoy—, Kreacher raramente hacía algo que ameritara un castigo. Esto se debía a que Kreacher era el elfo favorito de su madre. Le parecía un horror, pero no se podía hacer nada.

—Kreacher es estúpido. Kreacher no pudo hacer nada por el amo Regulus. Kreacher obedeció las órdenes del amo Regulus. Kreacher… Kreacher lamenta haberle fallado al amo Regulus —gimoteó el elfo doméstico.

—¿Murió cumpliendo con el deber? —preguntó su padre, sonando distante.

—Kreacher puede confirmarlo. Kreacher sabe que el amo Regulus no se rindió hasta que lo consiguió —titubeó el elfo. Se tiró de las orejas, que se veían quemadas, y volvió a sollozar—. Kreacher se lo informará a la ama Walburga.

Y en otro «pop» desapareció.

Su Regulus, su único hermanito, estaba muerto.

El término morir no debería ser ocupado para describir cualquier situación relacionada con su hermano, y una estupefacción silenciosa se apoderó de él cuando la realización llegó a él, y abrió la boca mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio al apoyar una mano en la pared, aunque tuvo que retroceder varios pasos para llegar allá. Por unos momentos, sintió que debía proporcionarle un castigo ejemplar a Kreacher. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle una broma tan pesada? Una cosa era que lo odiara, ¿pero por qué usar a su hermano en contra de él, por qué decir algo que rompería el inexistente cariño que no sentía hacia el elfo doméstico? Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, con la vista nublándosele hasta un punto en que no pudo ver lo que había en frente de él.

No, Regulus no podía estar muerto; sólo estaba desaparecido, no muerto. Él no murió, desapareció. Muerto, no; desaparecido, sí. La primera era inadmisible, la segunda era preferible.

—Puedes llorar —susurró su padre, abrazándolo—. Sé que duele. Está bien. Estaremos bien.

¿Por qué Regulus?

¿En dónde estaba Sirius, que no murió en lugar de su hermano menor?

Una por una, las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

—&—

La memoria de Regulus Black se inmortalizó en un retrato.

La que solía ser la habitación de Regulus se convirtió en un santuario especial para su padre, madre y él. Se prohibió la entrada para cualquiera que no hubiera tenido un estrecho vínculo emocional con Regulus. «Le hubiera gustado, esta es una buena forma de honrarlo», dijo su madre. Ella no había culpado al elfo doméstico por la muerte de su hijo favorito. Sí, Sirius durante años supo que había un favorito en Grimmauld Place, le dio igual. Había cosas más importantes que esforzarse inútilmente en recibir el mismo cariño que su madre le daba a Regulus. «Kreacher no sabe. Kreacher hubiera recuperado el cuerpo de saber exactamente dónde iba a estar el amo Regulus, pero el amo Regulus no se lo dijo a Kreacher. El amo le pidió a Kreacher que no insistiera», dijo el elfo doméstico cuando su padre le preguntó si podían recuperar el cuerpo de Regulus. La respuesta lastimó a sus padres más de lo esperado, pero lo aceptaron con el pasar de los días.

Su madre se quedó cerca del elfo doméstico durante un mes. «Yo no debí perder a mi hijo, mi hijo debió perderme a mí», dijo su madre. «Los padres nunca debemos enterrar a nuestros hijos, por muy simbólico que sea». Sirius diseñó el obituario de Regulus y lo puso en el Mausoleo Black. Tal vez no era lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta cómo se desarrolló todo, pero se sentía más adecuado a poner una lápida donde no había ningún cuerpo. Escogió las palabras con cuidado, revelando el amor que Regulus experimentó hacia los mortífagos sin mencionarlo directamente o aludiendo a los crímenes que Regulus cometió. Sirius los conocía todos, con detalles y con nombres. No era un orgullo saber que su hermano se volvió un asesino, pero seguía siendo su hermano y él le amaba tal y como era.

El funeral estaba programado para llevarse a cabo este día, a las cinco de la tarde y, a parte de la familia, algunos amigos más cercanos vendrían. Él debía mantener la compostura en todo momento, no permitir que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para recomponerse a sí mismo se destruyera en menos de cincuenta minutos.

Su madre podía ser la más escandalosa, pero su padre fue quién tomó peor la noticia. En el mismo mes, Sirius creyó que perdería su padre y, de ser así, la recuperación de su madre hubiera terminado en su muerte. Sin embargo no lo iba a permitir.

No pudo proteger a su hermano, no estuvo ahí para tratar de salvarlo de lo que lo mató, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces. «Todavía me tienes a mí. A madre y a mis primas: Bella y Cissy. Ellas querían muchísimo a Reg», dijo Sirius. «Tú me dijiste que estaríamos bien. Por favor, no rompas tu promesa. No quiero enterrar a alguien más, no nos hagas esto; por favor, padre, recupérate. Esfuérzate. Estamos aquí, no nos iremos a ninguna parte». Su padre vacilaba; por momentos parecía que quería acceder, la voluntad le faltaba. Sirius se estaba angustiando con cada día que pasaba. Su padre se saltaba las comidas, se encerraba en su habitación y apostaba que tenía pensamientos de dudosa sanidad mental y, poco a poco, estaba pasaba menos y menos tiempo con la familia. Bellatrix no los había visitado ni una sola vez. Narcissa lo hacía en cada momento que podía. No tenía idea de qué hacían cuando su padre aceptaba la compañía de Narcissa, pero eso parecía mejorar vagamente su ánimo y eso era suficiente para Sirius.

—Gracias, Cissy —dijo a su prima—. Gracias por no dejar que padre muera y que madre enloquezca —añadió. Le debía muchísimo a su prima. No quería pensar en dónde estaría ahora si no hubiera sido por la ayuda que Narcissa le brindó en primer año, cuando creyó que todo cambiaría para siempre. Por supuesto que ciertos miedos habían desaparecido con el pasar de los años, pero Sirius seguía siendo un Gryffindor entre Slytherin—. Eres la mejor prima que pude pedir.

—Es lo que hace la familia, primo. —Narcissa le sonrió. Le enseñó que tenía un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular. Sirius pestañeó y le devolvió la sonrisa—. El afortunado es Lucius Malfoy. ¿Quién diría que al final sí acabaría dándole una oportunidad?

—Es sorprendente —dijo. Hubo una pequeña vacilación al expresarse, como si escuchar el nombre de su antiguo tutor le hubiera descolocado. Eso tenía sentido; Narcissa había rechazado durante un tiempo los acercamientos de Lucius hasta que él se detuvo. Sirius aprendió la diferencia entre rendirse y detenerse en cuando a relaciones amorosas se refería. No lo entendía, pero Lucius y Narcissa lo habían hecho funcionar de alguna manera. Dicho pensamiento le agrió un tanto el carácter—. ¿Y cuándo será la boda?

Tenía que cambiar de tema.

—Dentro de diez días. Lo siento, Sirius, ya lo habíamos planeado y los preparativos ya están hechos —dijo Narcissa. Sirius bufó—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Me recuerdas a Frank y Alice, apresurándose para casarse —dijo Sirius—. Sé que se aman, pero ¿no podrían esperar al menos un poco? Ambos son jóvenes, tú más que él, y la guerra no impedirá que estén juntos. Es sólo que es muy apresurado.

—Sé que podemos esperar. Tú mismo lo has dicho: estamos en una guerra. No se puede saber qué nos deparará el futuro y sé que quiero que Lucius sea parte de él.

—Supongo que no hay nada qué hacer —dijo. Se sintió culpable de inmediato. Debería estar feliz por la felicidad de su prima, cuya obstinación le impedía aceptar un matrimonio por conveniencia, y debería haber sabido que Lucius Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que se proponía—. Lo siento, Cissy. No me gustaría que el furor de ahora juegue en contra de ti en el futuro.

—Sé lo que hago —dijo Narcissa—. Y es Lucius Malfoy de quién hablamos. Él no me lastimaría; y si lo hace, mi padre y mi hermana serán el menor de sus problemas.

—&—

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Sirius mantuvo el voto de silencio durante una parte de la ceremonia hasta que ya no lo aguantó más y se marchó, sabiendo que sus padres acabarían regañándole por abandonarlos en una época tan horrible para ellos. Él no se quedaría para deshacerse en frente de todos y volverse la comidilla del mundo mágico como el mago sangrepura que acabó llorando en el funeral de su propio hermano, siendo lo suficientemente egoísta para dejar que los otros cargaran con su dolor. Cuando se era parte de una familia de renombre, todo lo que se hacía era de interés público. Absolutamente todo; siempre lo había sabido, pero no solía darle más vueltas al asunto y, algunas veces, sacaba provecho de eso. Sin embargo, ahora no podía.

—¿Estás bien? —Sirius se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Lucius Malfoy, quien por alguna razón también había sido invitado—. Te recuerdo que fui tu tutor. Sé que estás embotellando tus sentimientos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cuando tu hermano se unió a los mortífagos, me encargué de él. Le enseñé todo lo que sabía, pero no fue suficiente para que se pudiera salvar —explicó Lucius—. No diré que quizá, si le hubiera enseñado más, estaría vivo. Nosotros sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos cuando aceptamos este honor; pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que Regulus quisiera que hubieras sido feliz. Él no dejó de hablar de ti en ningún momento. Estaba muy orgulloso de que su hermano mayor hubiera superado las expectativas desde el primer día.

—Vaya… Yo no sé qué decir… —dijo. Se quedó anonado durante minutos. No era correcto que estuviera disfrutando de la pequeña y acogedora muestra de atención de Lucius, pero no lo podía evitar. Era algo agradable, ¿por qué desaprovecharla?—. Gracias por ayudarlo. Y no te culpo por su muerte —aseguró.

—Te culpas a ti mismo.

—Yo… —dijo. La mirada de Lucius le calló—. Soy su hermano mayor. Y fracasé. ¿A quién más voy a culpar? Debí ser un mortífago.

—Algunas cosas están destinadas que pasen —dijo Lucius. Sirius frunció el ceño—. No está bien y no lo entendemos, pero es así. Quizá era el destino de tu hermano morir al encargarse de lo que sea que tuviera en mente. Quizá nos servirá dentro de unos años, quizá no. Sin embargo, sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo y esa no es dejarte morir.

—Todavía siento que debí hacer algo más.

Lucius se quedó haciéndole compañía a pesar de que debía estar con Narcissa.

Se sintió peor de lo que ya estaba.


	4. Ni tan cerca ni tan lejos

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV** : Ni tan cerca ni tan lejos

«Las memorias son muerte vivida, lo que duele nunca se olvida.»

Sorongo, Calle 13.

* * *

Febrero de 1981.

Estaba en la mansión Longbottom. Alice lo invitó para que se reunieran con sus amigos del colegio de nuevo. Era un evento privado en el que Sirius esperaba que pudiera quitarse de la mente todo lo que había pasado.

Era evidente que Kreacher no estaba enterado de la última voluntad de Regulus porque seguía tratando a Sirius como la peste, nunca aceptándole como un maestro por el comportamiento que él tenía. No tenía nada que ver que fuera un Gryffindor, sino que simplemente no toleraba que fuera «muy excéntrico aun para los estándares de los Black». Era un escape que duraría una hora o dos y no tenía que dejar pasar la oportunidad. Él quiso invitar a Remus a su casa cuando estaban en cuarto año, pero Remus rechazó la oferta. «Es arriesgado. Aunque me hayan aceptado, sé que tu madre notará que hay algo anormal en mí. Lo descubrirá, y será mi perdición», dijo Remus. Sirius aceptó a regañadientes. Años después consideró hacer la misma oferta, pero el Señor Tenebroso reclutaría a Remus si descubría que era un licántropo.

Remus no tenía material para ser un mortífago.

Saludó a Rhys Wilson. Rhys estaba haciendo las prácticas para ser un sanador y lucía demacrado pero orgulloso de sí mismo y de lo que había conseguido hasta la fecha. «Ayudaré a los demás. No hay que estar en el campo de batalla para ser un héroe», dijo Rhys en quinto año. Él revisó todos los libros que encontró del tema, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts; nunca lo había visto tan emocionado por algo desde que le preguntó para qué servía ese béisbol del que tanto hablaba. Durante años juró que Rhys acabaría abandonando al mundo mágico para volverse un beisbolista profesional, pero se equivocó. Entre quinto y sexto año, Rhys eligió una vocación más decente. No estaba diciendo que ser un deportista fuera ser un inútil, pero era algo que no duraría por toda la vida. Rhys envejecería y el mundo se olvidaría de las veces que él había ayudado a la selección a ganar el campeonato.

Estaba Alice, quien se había ganado el cariño de Augusta Longbottom de una manera que no quería saber. Augusta Longbottom parecía más letal que su propia madre, un hecho que no quería confirmar nunca.

—Hola a todos —saludó Remus. Rhys y Alice le devolvieron el gesto y regresaron a su conversación sobre qué antídoto era el mejor para un veneno del que nunca había escuchado—. Me enteré de lo tu hermano. Lamento no asistir al entierro.

—No te preocupes. ¿Y qué has hecho? —dijo. Era imposible cartearse con alguien sin que su madre no revisara qué estaba contándoles. Una manía que su madre tenía desde antes de desposarse con su padre, quien decía que su madre lo había hecho desde muy niña—. Alice me contó que eres profesor.

—En una secundaria muggle en Wiltshire. Soy profesor de historia —respondió Remus.

—¿Y esto era lo que querías? —preguntó Sirius, vacilante.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta estar con los niños muggles, ayudarles a ser mejores personas y mostrarles cómo pueden cumplir el sueño que tengan. No puedo hacerlo en el mundo mágico, pero en el mundo muggle nadie reconoce mi condición. Y tengo una buena coartada para esas noches del mes. Además, Rhys me envía un lote de poción matalobos cada cierto tiempo —explicó Remus—. Mis padres están felices de que finalmente sea feliz. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—¿Y sabes algo de nuestros ex compañeros? —dijo Sirius. Remus se confundió—. Alice me ha estado molestando acerca de que debo ser más amigable con ellos. Por amor a Merlín, la mayoría de los graduados se ignoran después de la graduación. ¿Por qué Alice no puede seguir la tradición?

—Escuché que Lily y Noah son novios.

—¿Quién?

—Noah Parker, de Hufflepuff —respondió Remus—. ¿No te recuerdas de él? ¿El chico al que Rhys trató de convertir en un fanático obsesivo del béisbol y que acabó con los dos en la enfermería después de una pelea a puñetazos, en quinto?

—No.

—¿El chico al que Kara embrujó por accidente en DCAO y tuvo una piel escamosa durante una semana, en tercero?

—No.

—¿El chico que fue el novio de Savannah durante meses hasta que terminaron por razones misteriosas que dejó de ser un misterio cinco minutos de que terminaron, en séptimo?

—No —dijo. Primero no reconoció a Kara, ahora a Savannah.

—¿El chico que terminó declarando su amor a Sprout sólo porque Allan le retó utilizando la clásica frase de «no te atreverías» en frente del Gran Comedor, en sexto?

—¡Oh, sí! —dijo Sirius. Remus puso una expresión circunstancial—. Noah Parker, ¿qué pasó con él?

—A veces no dejas de sorprenderme —dijo Remus—. No sé mucho de Noah, a decir verdad. Aunque sospecho que él también combate a los mortífagos. Quizá sea un auror.

—¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? —preguntó Sirius. Remus suspiró y asintió, pero sin querer decírselo. Sirius negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos—. Sé oclumancia. ¡Hace años que Bella ya no se mete en mi cabeza!

—Lo sé. Es que ya perdieron a varios de los suyos, por muerte o deserción, y los que quedan están empezando a desanimarse. De hecho, yo mismo deserté la semana pasada cuando supe que no quería poner en peligro a mis niños. Edgar y su familia fueron asesinados —respondió Remus.

Sirius miró a su mejor amigo sin palabras. El asesinato de la familia Bones estuvo en la primera plana de El Profeta, pero no se dio detalles. «Un desafortunado accidente» decía una de las líneas del reportaje. «Una familia de renombre muerta. Así sin más», «Amelia Bones se encargará de su sobrina, Susan Bones, de ahora en adelante», «Amelia educando a una niña, una completa pérdida para la efectividad del Wizengamot», entre otras frases. La manera en que murieron sólo apuntó a los mortífagos, pero no creyó que estos tuvieran una razón válida para matar a toda una familia.

—Tengo una fotografía de un viejo equipo que los combatió por semanas con devoción, pero que poco a poco perdió su pasión —añadió Alice. Sirius se preguntó en qué momento se volvió poética y Rhys guardó silencio, como muy raras veces ocurría—. Marlene y yo sólo estuvimos un par de horas juntas. Era muy simpática con todos. Al menos tenemos el recordatorio de que la conocimos. Ella fue asesinada dos días después que se tomó la foto; la primera pérdida de muchas, Sirius. La primera vez. No sé si Remus ya te lo habrá dicho, pero a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme si nuestra lucha servirá de algo para los demás. Es decir, nadie siquiera sabe que al menos hay alguien que da la cara por ellos, que trata de protegernos de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y sus seguidores. Le llamaría por su nombre, pero El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado le debe haber puesto un hechizo de rastreo.

—Entonces por qué luchas —dijo Sirius—. Sabes que no valdrá de nada. Lo acabas de decir. ¿Por qué no renuncias?

—Sé qué es correcto. Es difícil de explicar a menos que estés dispuesto a sacrificar todo, incluyéndote a ti, por todo lo que valoras —dijo Alice.

Rhys asintió.

—Yo no estoy involucrado directamente. Soy un aliado de ellos. Les doy asistencia médica cuando puedo.

—Creen que soy un cobarde —aseguró Sirius. Rhys, Alice y Remus se miraron entre sí—. No me digan que no. Soy el único que no se ha inscrito.

—No esperamos que lo hagas —dijo Rhys—. Tú tienes tu vida y nosotros tenemos la nuestra. Son igual de válidas; y sé que tú tienes tu propia lucha, nunca te recriminaremos por eso.

—Me gustaría desviar galeones para ustedes, pero tendría que justificarlo —dijo Sirius.

—La intención es lo que cuenta —dijo Remus.

—Oye, ¿alguna novia o interés amoroso? —preguntó Alice. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y le sonrió con picardía. Remus susurró que «todavía no es tiempo». Sirius pensó en cómo podía animarlo, pero supuso que la muerte de Anaïs Collingwood todavía era dolorosa para él. Ella fue la novia de Remus desde que salieron de Hogwarts—. Lo sé, Remus. Sé que te volverás a enamorar cuando encuentres a la persona adecuada para ti. ¿Y ustedes dos qué? ¿No hay nadie muy especial en sus vidas?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que «no estoy interesado» para que me dejes tranquilo? —Rhys bufó. Alice suspiró—. Lo consideraré. ¿Feliz?

—Es un avance. ¿Y tú, Sirius? —insistió al ver que Sirius no quería participar—. Oí que había alguien que quería casarse contigo.

—Hay muchas que quieren casarse conmigo —respondió Sirius—. No quiere decir que yo pretenda casarme con algunas de ellas. Y no, eso no significa que todavía me interesa románticamente alguien, Alice.

—Pero yo no he dicho nada —dijo Alice mirándole con simpatía.

—Lo que sea —dijo Sirius.

—&—

El funeral de Orión Black se había llevado a cabo el día anterior. La viruela de dragón había destrozado todo el progreso que su padre había hecho en estos años, recuperándose de la muerte de un hijo y estabilizando su propia cordura. No veía cómo se iban a recuperar después de un golpe tan grande en la familia Black, uno que probablemente había hecho pedazos el corazón de su madre. Su madre no era lo que uno soñaría con tener y a lo que uno amaría por sobre todas las cosas. No tenía ningún problema reconociéndolo; recordaba aquellas veces en que su madre le criticaba porque parecía «adoptar el comportamiento de inapropiado de los Gryffindor» o «por la inaptitud que tienes para elegir amistades que valgan la pena». No obstante, ella seguía siendo su madre y era la única familia que le quedaba que en verdad le importaba, a la que soportaría enterrar en ningún momento.

Narcissa estuvo ahí para él, confortándole y asegurándose que Sirius estuviera bien mientras que su esposo se encargó de cuidar al pequeño Draco, de ya ocho meses. Recordó la tarde en que Lucius se enteró: se quedó boquiabierto cuando Narcissa le dijo que estaba embarazada, no supo qué responder hasta que se le pasó la estupefacción y acabó desmayándose. Cuando Bellatrix supo lo que pasó, se burló de Lucius a viva voz. Rabastan y Rodolphus fueron más discretos al respecto. «Algunas personas toman mejor las noticias que otras, ¿cierto, Cygnus?», comentó tía Druella.

Sirius se odió a sí mismo por haberse enamorado de la única persona que nunca le correspondería. Se asqueó de sí por interponerse, en cierta manera, en la felicidad de su prima. No era un tonto enamorado, él no soñó con lo que pudo haber sido ni se recriminó por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía hacia Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué hubiera cambiado entre ellos? Lucius estaba a punto de casarse con la muchacha que amó durante años, quien finalmente había devuelto sus sentimientos; Sirius estaba en plena adolescencia mientras que Lucius se estaba encargando de los asuntos de la familia Malfoy.

Él podía olvidarse de sus sentimientos por Lucius Malfoy; ya no era aquel niño que le admiraba y le consideraba un modelo a seguir. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y dejar que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo. Nada más, nada menos.

Mantuvo una expresión estoica ante cada mención de las labores de los mortífagos. Sólo intervino en la conversación si alguien pedía su opinión o para molestar a Rabastan y sus «inteligentes» ideas. Los aurores estaban siendo diezmados en cada ocasión que se enfrentaban a los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso estaba deshaciéndose de sus potenciales enemigos. Sin embargo, los aurores mantenían la obstinación de luchar a pesar de las circunstancias.

Marlene McKinnon y su familia. Edgar Bones y su familia, con excepción de Amelia Bones y Susan Bones. Caradoc Dearborn. Benjy Fenwick. Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Todos, asesinados o desaparecidos en combate.

—Estás distraído —dijo Narcissa. Apartó sus pensamientos y se centró en ella y en el pequeño Draco. Lucius estaba preparándose para una reunión con unos invitados excéntricos y ella no confiaba en ningún elfo para hacer su trabajo, a excepción de tía Druella—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mi hermano no regresó, ¿y si le pasa a Lucius?

—Es un riesgo que asumió, y que yo asumí cuando acepté ser su prometida —dijo Narcissa—. Encontraré la manera de salir adelante; además, nadie deserta de las filas del Señor Tenebroso sin morir. Estaremos bien mientras estemos juntos.

—¿Y es un buen padre? —preguntó.

—Le lee los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo para dormir. Aunque no funciona, ya que Draco está más interesado en cómo termina el cuento que en dormirse —contestó ella—. ¿Y en qué momento comenzó tu amorío por mi esposo, primo?

—¿Qué? ¡Pero cómo piensas que yo…! —Sirius se calló en cuanto Narcissa se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndole con autosuficiencia—. ¿Soy tan obvio?

—Sólo para los observadores —dijo Narcissa. Sirius balbuceó algo avergonzado—. No te preocupes. Lucius es perceptivo, pero a veces las cosas más obvias son las más difíciles de ver. Y yo no soy quién para andar revelando lo que le pasa a mi primo.

—A veces no te merezco, Cissy —dijo Sirius. Besó la mejilla de Narcissa—. Entonces, ¿no te molesta que esté cerca de él, sin que estés tú por los alrededores?

—Ya me adapté a que seas un león entre serpientes —respondió Narcissa—. No importa lo mucho que lo intenté, no evité que unas características de Gryffindor se arraigaran en ti. ¿O crees que no he notado que tu mejor amigo es un licántropo? —Sirius se quedó sin palabras—. Mientras sepas qué estás haciendo, haz lo que mejor te parezca. Ten cuidado. No siempre podré cubrirte con nuestra familia.

—¿Ni siquiera Lucius lo sabe? —dijo, con cuidado. Narcissa negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué haces esto por mí? No lo hiciste con Andrómeda.

—La cubrí durante un tiempo. Sabía que Andrómeda tenía un amorío inapropiado para ella, pero no esperé que fuera un sangresucia o que se escapara con él. Pensé que se trataba de un traidor a la sangre o de alguien que estuviera en el lado de los aurores, de alguien de quien se aburriera. —Narcissa suspiró. Puso a Draco en el centro de la cama, quien de alguna manera había llegado hasta la orilla—. Subestimé a mi hermana. No imaginé que llegaría tan lejos. Bella, en cambio… Tú y yo sabemos que ella hubiera asesinado a Tonks por, y cito, «poner sus putrefactos ojos en Andrómeda».

—A ti te gusta hacer esto —acusó Sirius, sonriente y burlón. Narcissa se encogió de hombros—. ¿No has pensado hacer las paces con Andrómeda? Cedrella Black se casó con Septimus Weasley. Y sí, fue borrada del tapiz pero, Arcturus y Charis hicieron las paces con ella antes de que Cedrella falleciera. Según sé, Callidora defendió a su hermana, aunque eso tensó su relación con Lysandra.

—Andrómeda fue borrada del tapiz. Es una deshonra para la familia.

—¿Y eso impide que sean hermanas?

—Sirius, tú no lo entiendes.

—Entiendo que soy un Gryffindor, el único Gryffindor en la familia. Entiendo que mi grupo de amigos consiste en un sangresucia, un licántropo y una traidora a la sangre. Entiendo que mi madre y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien porque soy un Gryffindor a diferencia de Slytherin, como ella siempre soñó —enumeró Sirius—. Y si Reg y yo nos hubiéramos peleado antes de su misión, yo me habría arrepentido por toda mi vida por no habernos reconciliado cuando teníamos la oportunidad. Y si hay algo que me enseñó Potter es que hay un tipo de orgullo que te llevará a tu propia ruina sin que lo notes.

»Piénsalo, Cissy. Ella es tu hermana y siempre lo será, no importa qué. Yo podría ir a visitarla, pero sé que significará más para Andrómeda que alguna de sus hermanas lo haga. Y ya que Bella y tus padres nunca lo harán, tú eres la única que queda, que le queda a ella.

Narcissa se quedó en silencio, sopesando lo que Sirius había dicho. Luego rio sin humor.

—Eres más maduro de lo que esperé —dijo—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Solamente no te decidas antes que sea tarde —aconsejó Sirius—. Y dime que no le has leído La Fuente de la Buen Fortuna —pidió. Narcissa pareció confundida, pero Sirius no podía decir si ella realmente lo estaba. Desde la llegada de Draco, la apariencia de que Narcissa reflejaba no era tan fácil de descifrar. Era como si ella estuviera constantemente agotada y agobiada. Draco era un lindo bebé, tierno y tranquilo, ¿qué tantos problemas podría dar?—. Bella me contó cómo La Fuente de la Buena Fortuna tuvo que haber sido. Ella masacró la historia que yo amé acomodando los hechos aquí y allá, burlándose de mi trauma y de mis quejas. Fue una de las pocas veces que madre se cabreó con ella, o que se cabreó por algo que me pasó a mí.

—Bueno, ya será hora que te vayas —dijo Narcissa—. Los Lestrange y Barty vienen de visita.

—¿Al vástago de Crouch no lo quieren en cualquier otra parte o qué? Un momento, ¡¿y por qué yo me tengo que ir?!

Draco rio mientras sostenía un dragón de peluche, un regalo de tío Cygnus.

—&—

Sirius no se terminaba de creer que Narcissa hubiera accedido. Había pasado una semana desde que le recomendó que fuera a visitar a Andrómeda, pero no esperó que fuera a tomar tal decisión en el corto plazo. Él se había hecho la idea de que tendría que pasar una década para que Narcissa empezara a considerar la idea de arreglar el lazo roto que tenía con su hermana mayor, ya ni se dijera del tiempo que pasaría para que ella lo hiciera. Sea cual fuere la razón que motivó a su prima, le alegró que contara con él también. «Le informé a Lucius. Él está sorprendido de incluir a Andrómeda en la familia de nuevo, pero sólo eso», le comentó a Sirius. Él sonrió un poco. Tampoco había esperado que Lucius no fuera a poner el grito en el cielo por juntarse con una traidora a la sangre, pero quizá lo hizo por amor a Narcissa. Aún estaba tratando de superar a Lucius, suponía que iba por un buen camino.

O eso se decía a sí mismo cuando se quedaba a solas con Lucius y trataba de concentrarse en lo que fuera para no ver esos atrayentes ojos grises. Era la desgracia de ser los patriarcas de sus respectivas familias.

Llegaron a la casa de Andrómeda en cuestión de minutos y ambos se quedaron contemplando el recinto tan común en que vivía. No entendía cómo Andrómeda había abandonado una vida rodeada de riquezas, o de cómo se había adaptado a una vida en la que tenía que trabajar durísimo para tener la mitad de las comodidades que había disfrutado desde bebé. Cuando Andrómeda les abandonó, ella no se llevó nada que pudiera hacer su nueva vida con su nueva familia más llevadera. La elfina de Andrómeda quedó desconsolada; ellas se querían muchísimo, pero eso no fue suficiente para Andrómeda. Eso, o la elfina intentó detenerla y Andrómeda la dejó.

Podía ver la vacilación apoderarse de Narcissa, pensando que quizá había sido un error venir aquí después de todo. Suspiró y tomó la mano de su prima, como solía hacerlo cuando él era más pequeño y Narcissa era la única que le aceptaba en su grupo de amigos, los afamados niños grandes que eran mayores para jugar a las escondidas. Apretó el agarre con la fuerza suficiente para que Narcissa supiera que él estaba ahí y que no la daría de lado, pero sin dañarla. Narcissa no lo perdonaría por dañar su manicura. Intercambiaron una mirada, Narcissa asintió lentamente. Sirius tocó el timbre de la puerta, algo impresionado que el ruido no le dañara el tímpano. Bueno, supuso que a Rhys realmente le gustaba hacerse notar. La persona que abrió la puerta fue un hombre, de aspecto agotado y con una ropa que sólo vería en una tienda de baja categoría, y que tenía la cara manchada con pinturas mágicas. Debía ser Ted Tonks.

—Tú eres una de las hermanas de Andrómeda —dijo Tonks, en un tono arisco. Narcissa asintió—. Han pasado ocho años, ¿y hasta ahora decides que te interesa? ¿Hasta este momento recuerdas que tienes una hermana que se opuso a su familia por algo que ella no pudo ni quiso evitar? Ella los esperó por meses y ninguno apareció. No vuelvan.

—Tú no eres quién… —comenzó Sirius.

—Yo consolé a Andrómeda cuando tuvo el corazón roto. Yo la convencí de que nada cambiaría, yo fui la razón por la que ella decidió huir cuando supo que sería una paria entre ustedes. No me vengas con que no soy nadie para decirte qué hacer. Estás en mi propiedad. Y harás lo que yo te digo —le cortó Tonks. Sirius se calló, viéndolo incrédulo—. Me enamoré de una Black, por supuesto que tengo mi carácter. Y si ya terminaron con la buena acción del día, lárguense.

—Al menos avísale que vinimos —pidió Narcissa. Tonks asintió y Sirius se sorprendió de que su prima no estuviera insistiéndole; ella no solía aceptar un no por respuesta en ningún momento, a menos que fuera tía Druella quien se lo dijera—. Sirius, vámonos.

—No hace falta.

Oyó una voz que le resultó familiar. Se volteó y parpadeó al ver a la señorita de apariencia común, ni siquiera una sombra de lo que Andrómeda Black en el pasado. La apariencia de Andrómeda había cambiado, ¿y su personalidad cómo estaba? ¿Todavía era la adolescente de quince años que le tranquilizó después de que escuchó un rayo, que le calmó cuando tuvo una pesadilla o cuando supuso que sería expulsado de la familia? Sonrió con sorna. Qué irónico que la pesadilla de Sirius fuera el cuento de hadas para Andrómeda, quien demostró tener más valor del que Sirius había aprendido durante siete años en Hogwarts. Alternó la mirada entre las hermanas, quienes se observaban entre sí como si estuvieran esperando que una admitiera la culpa. Evitó que un bufido se escapara de sus labios mientras que se cruzó de brazos.

Tonks lucía rígido en frente de la puerta, con una obstinación que no había visto en años. Le recordó a Long y cómo él solía entretenerse a costa de los demás. A diferencia de Potter, Long conocía dónde estaba el límite y no lo traspasó. O aprendió de los errores ajenos, como siempre decía que hacía. No tenía ni idea de cuál era el paradero de Long, pero sabía que estaba vivo o Remus ya se lo hubiera mencionado, aunque fuera de pasada. Como decía Rhys «la mala hierba nunca muere» aunque no entendía qué tenía que ver una hierba en eso.

—¿Podemos hablar contigo? —preguntó Sirius, cansado de este silencio. Andrómeda le vio, enarcando una ceja—. Sé que somos las últimas personas que quisieras ver, sólo vimos a informarte que Reg murió —dijo, dudando antes de decir «murió».

—Mis condolencias —dijo ella, fríamente. Se apartó unos mechones de la frente y lo miró, antes de interesarse en lo que había en el suelo. Sirius asintió; al menos había obtenido una reacción aunque no fuera la que esperó—. Y si ya no tienes más avisos que dar, retírense —añadió.


	5. Una línea difícil de ver

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo V** : Una línea difícil de ver

«No tengo todo calculado ni mi vida resuelta. Sólo tengo una sonrisa y espero una de vuelta.»

La vuelta al mundo, Calle 13.

* * *

Noviembre de 1981.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Se encontraba en el Tribunal 10 mientras aguantaba la estupidez de Crouch senior. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que por atrapar a un par de mortífagos iba a detener al Señor Tenebroso? Como si a él le importara sus peones. Esta era una de las salas que se utilizaba cuando un juicio era de gravedad, así que sólo podía esperar que no hubieran atrapado a nadie de su familia. Bellatrix tenía el pasatiempo de jugar con los aurores antes de darse a la fuga, como si no tuviera nada más que hacer que acabar con la sanidad de mental de la gente a su alrededor.

Había pasado una semana desde que Lily Parker fue asesinada personalmente por el Señor Tenebroso; ni siquiera sabía qué pensar acerca de su esposo, quien se había salvado junto su hijo de quince meses. Esa parte de la historia la descubrió cuando Alice se lo contó, alterada y nerviosa mientras abrazaba a su bebé, Neville, como si alguien pudiera entrar en la mansión Longbottom y robárselo. «Tranquila», le dijo. «Están bien». Alice no se calmó; de hecho, fue un error haber pronunciado esas palabras.

Esa fue la primera vez que la ira de Alice Longbottom estuvo dirigida hacia él.

—Igor Karkarov —dijo Crouch senior. Usó un tono seco que, según él, le hacía parecer imponente—. Usted es acusado de colaborar con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado en diversos crímenes que incluyen la utilización de las maldiciones imperio y cruciatus. En caso de ser encontrado culpable, tendrá una instancia permanente en Azkaban.

—Si usted me envía a Azkaban, nunca conocerá los nombres de los mortífagos que han evadido a la justicia sobornándolos o escondiéndose en frente de ustedes —declaró Karkarov.

Detectó el tono tembloroso en la voz de Karkarov y contuvo un suspiro. Karkarov no era la primera persona que creía que podía escapar de Azkaban al delatar a los mortífagos; no obstante, si lo hacía, debía tener un plan de respaldo que lo ayudaría a mantenerse oculto antes que el Señor Tenebroso diera con él. Negó con la cabeza mientras veía cómo Crouch senior consideró sus opciones. Si Crouch senior necesitaba que uno de los mortífagos se chivara para que él pudiera cumplir con su trabajo, entonces el mundo mágico inglés estaba condenado. A lo lejos notó cómo Dumbledore y Moody tenían una discusión, y por la manera en que Moody fulminaba con la mirada a Karkarov, se hacía una idea de qué se trataba.

—Entonces demuestre que sí tiene nombres para ofrecernos, y consideraremos discutir las condiciones para su libertad —dijo Crouch senior.

—El Señor Tenebroso mantiene los asuntos muy cerca de él y unos muy pocos son elegidos para conocerlos, aunque dudo que lleguen a saber todos los detalles de los planes del Señor Tenebroso —dijo Karkarov—. He observado a gente, partidarios muy importantes en nuestra sociedad, que torturan y asesinan inocentes como si no fuese nada para ellos y luego deambulan por aquí, deleitándose en su propia impunidad. Uno de ellos es Augustus Rookwood. Un tipo muy imbécil, Ludo Bagman, le ha estado pasando información como si creyese que realmente son aliados o una estupidez como esa.

—¿Augustus Rookwood del Departamento de Misterios? —repitió Crouch. Karkarov asintió, petulante, y la secretaria de Crouch escribió el nombre en el pergamino y le miró con interés—. ¿Usted sabe qué hace? ¿Y afirma que Lugo Bagman está sometido a la maldición cruciatus?

—¿Necesitas someter a un mago que no mide sus propias palabras? —dijo Karkarov, sardónico—. Rookwood dispone de una red de magos ubicados en posiciones privilegiadas que le proporcionan información que perjudica cada intento que han tenido los aurores por apresarnos. ¿O cómo es que creen que han fracaso tan miserablemente en todos estos años? Sí, los intentos que hacen por detenernos han sido patéticos, pero uno que otro de ustedes tiene una mínima noción de lo que hace y eso lo tengo en cuenta. Al menos lo hacemos los que tenemos un cerebro funcional. Volviendo a la red de Rookwood, tiene asociados tanto dentro como fuera del Ministerio. ¿Quiere los nombres o me centro en los mortífagos? —añadió, burlón.

—No tiente su suerte, Karkarov. Está a prueba —advirtió Crouch. Karkarov le sonrió—. ¿Qué otros nombres tiene para nosotros, tanto de la red de Rookwood como de los mortífagos? Y, por favor, céntrese en lo que estamos haciendo.

—Antonin Dolohov asesinó a Fabian y Gideon Prewett. Thorfinn Rowle le acompañó* junto a otros tres mortífagos. Evan Rosier…

—Muerto —cortó una voz trémula. Sirius se giró y vio a Moody—. Se resistió al arresto.

—Oh. Nunca me cayó bien. Demasiado tempestuoso —dijo Karkarov—. Julius Travers participó en la masacre de los McKinnon. La especialidad de Mulciber es la cruciatus con la que doblega la voluntad de sus víctimas. Conozco a un sanador en prácticas que nos ofrece sus servicios, preparándonos las pociones que necesitamos y sanándonos después de nuestras batallas. Siempre parece agotado y nunca recuerda nada. No sé si eso es intencional o un efecto colateral.

—¿Cuál es el nombre?

—Rhys Wilson, un sangresucia —respondió.

La respiración se le esfumó y sintió algo burbujeando dentro de sí. Reconocía que Mulciber pudo obligar a Rhys a traicionar sus valores morales, pero ¿cómo se atrevía a utilizarlo como si fuera algo que no tuviera ningún valor? Se convenció de que tenía que permanecer sereno y de que no debía hacer un escándalo en el Wizengamot. Avergonzaría a la familia Black y desataría la furia de su madre en contra de él por algo que él mismo, por mucho que no quisiera, podía evitar. Buscaría a Mulciber y le demostraría su opinión al respecto; nadie se metía con sus amistades y se salía con la suya. No le importaba que los aurores hicieran su trabajo, él tenía que cobrárselas y lo iba a hacer.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Crouch.

—Lucius Malfoy es un… —comenzó Karkarov. Iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza—. Qué cabeza la mía. Los dos se ven similares en sus túnicas de gala. Me refería a uno de los socios de Lucius Malfoy, Gustav Nott. Él pertenece a nuestro círculo interno.

—Entiendo —dijo Crouch—. Si eso es todo lo que tienes para nosotros, revisaré los papeles y le informaré cuál ha sido la decisión de la Junta de Ley Mágica dentro de dos horas.

—Eso es todo —dijo Karkarov.

Nadie notó la sonrisa en el rostro de Sirius.

—&—

Alice tenía una veta a mamá gallina a la que ya se había adaptado.

Le daba pena ajena las pobres almas que intentaban escabullirse de la obstinada disposición de Alice a cuidar a los demás, en especial cuando la persona que se había lastimado era alguien a quién Alice estimaba. La primera vez que Remus se transformó en Hogwarts, Alice y Rhys le habían ido a visitar completamente preocupados por él. No era normal que un niño de once años simplemente tuviera una recaída que pareció casi matarle. Sirius lo notó cuando Remus regresó luego de que madame Pomfrey le dio alta. Se había recuperado, vaya que sí, pero parecía hacer un esfuerzo monumental por no desmayarse a cada paso que daba. Lo consideró una exageración durante unos meses hasta que sospechó. «No es normal», se decía. «Pero tampoco me incumbe a mí», se trató de convencer. Alice y Rhys pasaron por la misma situación, aunque desconocía cómo lo habían abordado. Eran mejores amigos que se contaban todo pero había detalles que ellos se omitían entre sí. Era prudente estando en una guerra y, más aún, en bandos contrarios.

El hecho de que Rhys era controlado por Mulciber se expandió rápido por el Ministerio de Magia. Sirius se apareció en la casa de Rhys y le borró la memoria a su amigo, asegurándose que el hechizo fuera lo suficientemente poderoso para que su mente no volviera a ser la misma. Dejó de ser una amenaza para los mortífagos y los aurores confiscaron todo libro que estuviera relacionado con las artes oscuras, y Rhys tenía muchísimos en su casa: recetas para pociones peligrosas e ilegales, ingredientes que ni siquiera podían ser obtenidos en el callejón Knockturn, caldero con váyase a saber qué a medio terminar e indicaciones incompletas. Todo lo que Rhys estuvo trabajando se perdió, literalmente. La oficina donde se había guardado se incendió de «manera misteriosa» y el caso quedó incluso. Fue el vástago de Crouch quien lo hizo, Bellatrix alabó su iniciativa mientras que Rodolphus y Sirius los ignoraron.

Rhys fue dado de alta de San Mundo hacía dos semanas. Él se quedaba en la mansión Longbottom por idea de Frank y para consternación de Rhys, a quien no le gustaba como si fuera un niño pequeño que no podía cuidarse de sí mismo.

—Yo le provoqué la amnesia —murmuró Sirius. Oyó un jadeo y no se atrevió a levantar los ojos del suelo—. Era eso o que los mortífagos lo asesinaran por ser una amenaza.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —gruñó Alice. Ellos estaban en el comedor de la mansión Longbottom y el almuerzo había sido olvidado—. Rhys no lo tomará bien.

—Alice…

—No, Sirius. Te sientes culpable por no haberle ayudado. Lo sé, yo también estoy así. Maldición, te aseguro que Remus se siente de la misma manera, pero ninguno hubiese hecho esto —dijo ella. Sirius frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos—. Enfádate lo que te venga en gana, menudo imbécil, pero tengo la razón. Mulciber está pagando por sus crímenes en Azkaban y ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. ¡Pero pudimos haberle ayudado a que se escondiera en el mundo muggle, como alguno de los nuestros lo han hecho durante años!

—Lo que no evitó que Parker muriera.

—Al menos ella cayó peleando como una guerrera —criticó Alice—. Y ni sé cómo esto afectará en su carrera. Un sueño truncado por algo que no ha sido su elección. Qué joder contigo, ¿tienes alguna idea del daño que posiblemente le has hecho a nuestro amigo? ¿Acaso te imaginas cómo será vivir sin tener noción de quién eres, qué has hecho, de las personas que te rodean o qué aspiras a ser en un futuro?

—Al menos Rhys está vivo —dijo Sirius—. He hecho más de lo que tú y tu patética organización han hecho en estos años. Vosotros nunca hubieseis podido proteger a uno de los suyos, por eso han tenido tantas bajas y gente inocente ha muerto sin que ustedes hicieseis algo al respecto. ¿O es que crees que no me enterado de lo que ha pasado a Aeryn Burke? Un noble linaje ha sido exterminado por juntarse con los de la clase indebida.

—Pero de qué vas… —Alice cortó su propia frase mientras maldecía entre dientes—. Sí, no somos perfectos. No somos el estándar de héroe invencible que siempre gana cada batalla en la que está con un movimiento de varita y sin recibir ni una sola herida. Sí, enterramos a los nuestros con una regularidad alarmante y quedamos muy pocos, y la esperanza de los que todavía están está empezando a flaquear. Y sí, algunas veces no sabemos qué hacer para poner fin a esta guerra. Pero por lo menos nosotros hacemos algo, a veces una estupidez, para asegurarnos que las futuras generaciones no conozcan lo que es estar en una guerra, vivir en una y no poder salir de casa sin preguntarte si será el último día de tu vida.

»Pero luchamos. Seguimos adelante. ¿Crees que Frank y yo no queremos criar a Neville sin temor a dejarle huérfano? —preguntó ella. Sirius no respondió—. Eso es lo que pensé. No me vengas con que la Orden no hace el trabajo porque no estás ahí. No, no te recrimino el que no lo estés, pero tampoco hables como si tú supieras todo por lo que tenemos que pasar sólo por leer lo que se publica en El Profeta.

—No seas tan dura con él —intervino Frank. Sirius se impresionó que Frank se incluyera, aunque luego pensó que tuvieron que ser más discretos si no querían que lo escuchara—. Creo que todos pasamos por lo mismo durante las primeras semanas, Alice. Black sólo hizo lo que creyó correcto; no fue del modo adecuado, pero lo protegió de la única manera que él conoce. ¿O ya se te olvidó que Moody y James nunca están de acuerdo en cada? Uno es demasiado temperamental y el otro demasiado obstinado. Los únicos que podían calmarles eran Dumbledore y Lily. Y, ocasionalmente, Fabián. Siempre fue el más relajado de los hermanos Prewett.

—Dímelo a mí. Todavía recuerdo las constantes quejas de Gideon sobre el condenado que le había quitado a su adorada hermana mayor* y que necesitaba conseguir un trabajo digno para darle la vida que Molly merecía. No conozco a Arthur pero creo que es un buen mago —dijo Remus—. Gideon lloriqueó tantas veces que Molly tuvo que encabronarse con para que él dejara a Arthur tranquilo. No sé si eso pasó.

—Yo voy a que Molly lo detuvo —dijo Frank—. Neville está con mamá. Ella es muy suave con él.

—¿Suave? ¿Augusta? —dijo Alice—. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma mujer?

—Créeme, sé cuándo mamá es suave con alguien —respondió Frank.

Remus le indicó que fueran hacia uno de los extremos del comedor con un movimiento de la cabeza. Sirius vio que los esposos estaban ocupados recordando el tiempo en el que empezaron a luchar como para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, así que se escabulló mientras esperaba que Alice no se involucrara en lo que sea que Remus se propusiera. Se recargó contra la pared y esperó a que Remus iniciara la conversación; más para saber cuál era el tema en cuestión que por aprensión a meter la mata y que Remus acabara enfadándose con él.

La única razón por la que siguió la orden de su madre fue por la cabezonería de Narcissa; en caso contrario, no quería imaginar qué hubiera pasado.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Remus. Sirius lo odió. De todos los momentos que pudo elegir para ser ambiguo, tuvo que ser éste—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que hizo Alphard Black?

—¿Qué hizo mi tío? —dijo Sirius, extrañado. Su tío Alphard siempre había cumplido con cada norma de la familia Black; entonces, ¿por qué lo había mencionado Remus? Su tío Alphard raramente hacía algo memorable, a diferencia de los escándalos provocados por su madre o los desaires de su tío Cygnus—. Vamos, Remus, no puedes dejarme así.

—Se enteró, no sé cómo, de dónde organizamos las reuniones del equipo y asistió cada vez que pudo —contestó Remus—. Tu tío Alphard tenía una actitud indomable. Cuando se decidía a hacer lo que fuera, no se detenía ante nada ni nadie para conseguir lo que quería…

—Me recuerda a Lucretia —interrumpió Sirius.

—Alphard escribió en su testamento, y cito: «dejo a este equipo una generosa cantidad de galeones para que cubran los gastos pertinentes». Todavía no sabemos qué cantidad es —siguió Remus—. No podemos cobrarla sin revelar que Alphard nos ayudó. Y tampoco podíamos entrar a Grimmauld Place sólo para decírtelo. «Nunca sabes quién o qué retrato está escuchando», o eso decías.

—¿Por qué…? —Sirius dudó. Sacudió la cabeza. No sabía qué ganaría diciéndoselo a Remus, pero alguien tenía que saber lo que él pensaba de esto—. Tío Alphard conocía las consecuencias. Y aun así lo hizo. No era el único que sabía lo que pasaría si se convertía en un traidor a la sangre. Iola, Andrómeda, Phineas, Cedrella, Eduardus… Todos ellos, ¿por qué? El único Black que no tuvo elección fue Marius, pero los demás sí. ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

—He estado pensando en ello y he llegado a la conclusión de que, para ellos, hay cosas aún más importantes que mantenerse en el protocolo y etiqueta de la familia Black. La manera en que mantienen la «pureza de sangre» es desheredándolos y borrándolos del tapiz para que las futuras generaciones Black estén al tanto de lo que sucederá —dijo Remus. Sirius quiso objetar—. No obstante, tiene un efecto inesperado. El más valiente, en mi opinión, es Eduardus. Él fue el primero en oponerse a la familia para buscar lo que más quería, con lo que más había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Luego Iola decidió que tomaría el riesgo y así sucesivamente hasta que llegamos a Andrómeda. Con excepción de Marius, como bien has dicho. Pobre chico, por cierto.

—¿Estás insinuando…?

—No digo que los que no han sido desheredados sean malas personas —prosiguió Remus—. El que defiendas a capa y espada lo que te han inculcado desde pequeño no te define. Mira a Narcissa Malfoy, que te ayudó incondicionalmente en Hogwarts. O a tu hermano menor. —Sirius bajó la mirada. Si tan sólo Remus supiera…—. Tu padre. O tú. Tú has tenido tus razones para ser el digno Black del que la señora Black siempre se ha quejado que no eres, para ser lo que los demás esperan de ti. Pero no es así. Tú no traicionarías a tus compañeros ni a riesgo de tu propia vida, a diferencia de Karkarov.

Sirius pestañeó repetidamente mientras que la mente se le iba quedando en blanco, cualquier respuesta que le pudo dar a Remus quedó anulada ante la incredulidad que se apoderó de él en cuestión de minutos. ¿En qué momento su mejor amigo dejó de ser ese muchacho con tan poca confianza en sí mismo y pasó a ser éste que le daba consejos de la vida y de cómo aparentemente le conocía mejor de lo que Sirius se conocía a sí mismo? No era posible que Remus estuviera tan seguro de sí mismo. No había ningún juramento inquebrantable que le obligara a dar su vida en pos del bienestar de alguien más. No tomar un riesgo innecesario era vital en la familia Black, algo que se hubiera impregnado muy bien en él de ser un Slytherin, y sabía que su madre desaprobaría que él estuviera pensando en ello.

Su querida madre. La mujer a la que no había soportado durante años y que, por una serie de circunstancias, se convirtió en el centro de su pequeño universo. Posó los ojos en el suelo y se comenzó a imaginar algunos escenarios en los que su madre estaba sola después de la muerte de Regulus y de su padre, en los que ella debía encontrar una manera para seguir adelante sin tener a nadie que estuviera recordándole que no estaba sola, ya sea con frases o con pequeños gestos cariñosos inesperados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y las manos se hicieron puños. Su madre se hubiera dejado matar por la soledad y la desesperación por no tener a nadie que estuviera a su lado, sin importar lo mucho que alguien la hubiera ayudado.

Un momento, ¿alguien le hubiera brindado el mismo apoyo que le dio Sirius? ¿Alguien hubiera tranquilizado a su madre por las noches cuando ella se despertaba llorando y gritando «Regulus, no»? ¿Alguien le hubiera hecho ver que su padre no se había ido mientras que su madre lo recordara? Era probable que no; pese a que Narcissa estuvo ahí, ella tenía sus propias responsabilidades que cumplir para con la familia Malfoy y con el pequeño Draco. La única compañía que le quedaba a su madre era un elfo doméstico que todavía no dejaba de culparse por no haber protegido a Regulus. No lo podía culpar, no lo podía odiar; Sirius había fracasado como un hermano mayor. ¿Cómo se podía llamar a sí mismo uno cuando él seguía vivo y Regulus había muerto?

Intentó recordar las palabras de Lucius; sin embargo, la culpa era más fuerte que él.

Debió buscar al asesino de Regulus y desquitarse. Debió, pero no pudo. Esa era una opción que estaba completamente fuera de lugar. El Señor Tenebroso le había dado la misión a Regulus que lo mató y su hermano menor murió con honor. No había nada que Sirius pudiera hacer en contra de él. Tampoco podía contar las historias de las hazañas de Regulus porque no las conocía. Suspiró. Alice tenía razón: los aurores se esmeraban en la guerra, tenía un coraje incuestionable del que a veces se impresionaba; no obstante, mientras ellos se debilitaban, los mortífagos se fortalecían. Había más magos y brujas en los mortífagos que en ellos, había más bajas en los aurores que en los mortífagos. ¿Hasta qué momento los aurores mantendrían esa obstinación por luchar, por seguir arriesgándose no importa qué les lanzara la vida? ¿Hasta qué punto ellos aceptarían la derrota? ¿Hasta cuándo los escondites «seguros» les iba a asegurar la supervivencia? Eran muchísimos cabos sueltos. ¿Cómo podía creer que él podría formar parte de algo así? Él no podía usar ninguna de las Imperdonables, él no se jugaría el pellejo por cualquiera.

Pero el tío Alphard se opuso a la familia Black. Alphard Black se atrevió a dar una parte de la fortuna Black a los aurores y Alphard Black sería eliminado del tapiz familiar si alguien, como su madre, se enteraba. Ella no tendría ningún tipo de contemplaciones, aunque sea uno de sus hermanos. Se cruzó de brazos y vio por el rabillo del ojo a su mejor amigo, que le miraba a la expectativa. Él no podía darles los galeones que tío Alphard les prometió sin delatar a su tío Alphard. Su madre lo notaría y él se metería en un problema. O tal vez era demasiado cobarde para oponerse a los deseos y la voluntad de su madre, tal vez no quería contrariarla y que ella lo abandonara; su madre había pasado por mucho, ¿por qué sería un desconsiderado con ella? ¿Por qué sería un desagradecido con ella?

Remus le puso una mano en el hombro. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Alice y Frank ya no estaban en el comedor. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez profundamente, se dejó caer al suelo desganado y apoyó la espalda en la pared una vez más. A veces, en días como hoy, no sabía qué hacer. No podía decir si había tomado las decisiones correctas o si había algo más que él pudo haber hecho.

—¿Hay mucho en tu mente para que le encuentres sentido? —dijo Remus sentándose en frente de Sirius. Sirius asintió—. He estado ahí durante años. Incluso ahora, que tengo una buena vida, en ocasiones me pregunto por qué parece que le falta algo.

—¿Extrañas estar en el campo de batalla?

—Sí. No siempre, pero sí. Lo hago —respondió Remus—. Los ayudé por meses, me encariñé con varios de los nuestros. Enterarme de sus muertes fue un duro golpe para mí, y empeoró cuando supe cómo murieron algunos. Parecen invencibles, pero son tan vulnerables como cualquier civil, incluyéndome a mí. Tú simplemente no puedes saber qué harás en tu último día, nunca sabes cuál será y cómo acabará. Lo único que deseas es que hayas dado lo mejor de ti y nada más, nada menos.

—Me gustaría entender…

—Ya lo haces, ¿qué te detiene?

—No sé, por eso te pregunté —gruñó Sirius.

—Tienes miedo de que todo cambie, de que tu pequeño mundo se desmorone y que tú seas el único culpable —dijo Remus—. Te aterra perder lo que te queda. Te culpas a ti mismo por algo no pudiste evitar; y, aunque quieres ayudar, te aterra descubrir lo que eso conllevará. No quieres que la única persona que es muy importante para ti se aleje de ti por una decisión tuya. Y no, no me refiero a tu madre aquí.

—Ya superé a Lucius.

—Por experiencia propia, y con esto me refiero por haber escuchado las historias de Peter, sé que un fuerte enamoramiento no es fácil de superar —dijo Remus—. No sé qué se siente, quizá nunca llegue a saberlo, pero estoy viendo algunas características de James en ti: culpa, miedo, desilusión, desesperación, pánico, pavor… ¿Quieres que siga?

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? No soy un guerrero —dijo Sirius—. Y no me vengas con que «haga lo correcto» porque eso no ayuda.

—Podrías cumplir con la voluntad de Alphard Black —propuso Remus. Sirius bufó—. Querías un consejo, te di uno.

—¿Te das cuenta del enorme disgusto que madre se llevará?

—Pero qué es más importante: ¿lo que tu madre piense de algo o lo que tú pienses de ti mismo? —preguntó Remus, retórico. Sirius enmudeció—. Tienes que responder. Ahora.

Sirius se quedó pensativo por segunda vez en lo que iba de la conversación mientras deseaba que ocurriera algo, lo que fuera, para no tener que expresar lo que estaba pensando. No podía decir que llevaba años haciendo lo que la gente esperaba de él porque no era así: él no se juntaba sólo con los magos de sangrepura, él no despreciaba a quién debía ser inferior a él, él no aborrecía a cada nacido de muggle que se cruzaba en su camino o tenía un gran problema en reconocer que a veces, o siempre quizá, se comportaba como un egoísta. Preocuparse por los demás no era malo en sí, pero se incomodaba cuando oía cómo todos a su alrededor se arriesgaban. Lo más arriesgado que había hecho era… Qué vergüenza que no hubiera una respuesta, no una que le hiciera inflar el pecho de orgulloso y querer gritar «sí, eso yo lo hice. ¡Y a mucha honra!» o que se lo susurrara a sus amistades.

—Yo… —empezó Sirius, vacilante—. No lo sé. Simplemente no lo sé. Quizá para este momento ya supiera la respuesta si hubiera tomado otra decisión en otro momento de mi vida, pero ya es demasiado tarde para que empiece a cumplir con los estándares que quien sea que los tenga para mí, ¿cierto? No es como si pudiera hacer borrón y cuenta nueva para ser quién ya debería ser, para ser algo más que el jefe de la familia Black que nunca parece decidir en qué bando está. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero es como si estuviera traicionando a mi familia por estar con vosotros y a vosotros por apoyar a mi familia.

Sirius suspiró, de nuevo. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?

»No soy como tú, supongo. No es algo que yo pueda cambiar, ¿sabes?

—Creo que ya has tomado tu decisión —dijo Remus, sonriéndole—. No hay absolutos, sólo relativos.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que elimine a mi tío del tapiz? —preguntó Sirius—. ¿O que me una a los aurores?

—Estoy seguro que para tu tío sería un honor ser borrado del tapiz —dijo Remus— y respecto a lo otro, te lo he dicho antes y te lo digo ahora: no te crítico por no estar apoyándonos directamente en la batalla. No hay una regla escrita que diga que cada Gryffindor tenga que empuñar una varita en un campo de batalla para probar su valía. ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿No ser lo suficiente Gryffindor, no ser lo suficiente capaz para tener la sangre fría igual que la mayoría de tu familia?

Sirius asintió.

—No lo he querido reconocer, pero sí. Es algo que he oído durante toda mi vida: de nuestros compañeros, de mi familia. Incluso Narcissa debe opinar eso de mí, y sé que fue la única que me ayudó de verdad en mi primer año. Aparte de ti y Andrómeda, por supuesto.

—Lo último que Narcissa piensa de ti es que no vales la pena. No tengo que conocerla personalmente para decir cuándo alguien es de su agrado y cuándo no —aseguró Remus.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues no lo parece. Ella y Andrómeda están muy peleadas todavía. Qué par de cabezotas el que me tocó.

—Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que ha pasado y las experiencias que han tenido, es comprensible —dijo Remus—. Indígnate todo lo que quieras, pero no cambiarás la actitud de tus primas fácilmente. Son muy obstinadas para reconocer que se han equivocado por cuenta propia. Lo que puedo decir es que, si continúan así, necesitarán caer muy fuerte para aceptar que ninguna tiene la razón, o que la tienen parcialmente.

—No quiero que nadie más caiga —susurró.

—No cargues con un peso que no te corresponde —advirtió Remus.

—Lo sé… Lo empezaré a hacer —se corrigió—. Gracias, Lunático.

—¿Lunático?

—Si hubiera decidido acompañarte en tu transformación, aunque no sé cómo mierda lo hubiera hecho, te habría llamado así —respondió Sirius—. Para mantener tu secreto y porque suena genial.

—Un Sirius Black con tiempo para divagar da resultados inesperados —dijo Remus. Sirius negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Le habría enseñado la lengua, pero eso era muy infantil, hasta para él—. Te veré pronto, Canuto.

—¡Oye, que yo sepa yo no me veo como ningún perro!

—¿Tengo que recordarte que Kara accidentalmente te puso orejas de cachorro y que tú te negaste a ir a la enfermería porque querías dulces gratis, allá en segundo? —dijo Remus, riéndose entre dientes—. Te lo juro, creí que te quedarías así.

—Kara Murphy y Encantamientos no se mezclan —gruñó Sirius—. ¡Siempre le salían al revés!

* * *

*Thorfinn y Antonin son, por así decirlo, socios en mi headcanon.

**Ya que se desconoce quién es el mayor y quién es el menor de los hermanos Prewett, decidí que Molly es la mayor, Gideon es dos años menor que ella y Fabián un año menor que su hermano. Sí, Fabián y Gideon no son gemelos en mi headcanon. Busqué y busqué, pero no encontré nada que insinuara que eran gemelos.

Respecto a Karkarov… Bueno, creo que si él no hubiera ido a Azkaban, tendría esa actitud en el juicio.


	6. Reminiscencia

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI** : Reminiscencia

«No sé qué soy pero sé que soy diferente. Sin miedo a llorar ni a aparentar ser el más fuerte.»

Los sin nombre, Porta.

* * *

Diciembre de 1981.

Se convenció de que tenía que hablar con su madre antes que la semana terminara. Lo había postergado durante varios días ya que no sabía cómo debía darle la noticia. No importó que se devanara los sesos pensando en idear un modo para que ella no maldijera los objetos que estuvieran a su alrededor, el cabreo de su madre era inevitable. Supuso que ella iba a soltar toda la retahíla de insultos que conocía antes de borrar a su hermano del tapiz. Pese a que nunca fue cercana a ninguno de sus hermanos —ni a la mayoría de sus primos, con excepción de su padre y tío Cygnus—, sabía que iba a ser un golpe aún más fuerte para ella: Regulus murió, su padre pereció por una enfermedad y uno de sus hermanos decidió que iba a hacer lo correcto por una vez, una última vez quizá.

¿En qué momento Alphard Black comenzó a asistir a las reuniones de los aurores? ¿Y por qué nadie notó las ausencias de él? Si se parecía a las juntas a las que Sirius debía ir, se tuvo tardar algunas horas antes de ponerse de acuerdo en cómo acabar con los mortífagos, algo que todavía no habían conseguido. El Señor Tenebroso conseguía más territorio con cada día que transcurría, ya preveía que terminaría apoderándose del Ministerio de Magia. La ministra Millicent Bagnold hacía un trabajo decente manteniendo la esperanza de la población, pero eso no duraría para siempre. Llegaba un tiempo en que hasta las personas más positivas y obstinadas tenían que rendirse, en que ya no había otra opción más que aceptar la derrota. Eso le estaba pasando a los aurores y, aunque la ministra nunca estuvo en el campo de acción, no iba a ser la excepción. Algunos de los mortífagos estaban más capacitados y no poseían contemplaciones cuando se trataba de acabar con quiénes se oponían.

Jugueteó con la varita mientras que balbuceaba los posibles inicios de la conversación. Ser el portavoz de las malas noticias era una tarea que odió desde que asumió el patriarcado de la familia, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Se encontraba en el comedor de Grimmauld Place, un lugar que permanecía deshabitado a menos que fuera la hora de comer.

—Kreacher dice que tu andar errante por Grimmauld Place le impide limpiar —dijo su madre. Ella prácticamente se apareció casi causándole un infarto y dejó caer la varita al suelo. Si no le tuviera miedo, le hubiera dado una mirada fulminante. Además de, por supuesto, exigirle que dejara que canalizar a Bellatrix. Por los hongos de Merlín, a esa mujer le gustaba espantar sólo porque se aburría; de hecho, también lo hacía sólo porque se veían muy apacibles—. ¿Qué te pasa? Te crie mejor que esto.

—Descubrí que Alphard Black donó galeones a los aurores —se explicó Sirius rápidamente.

Su madre frunció el ceño y unió los labios con fuerza, hasta el punto en que se tornaron blanco. Una serie de platos, en el que se mostraban uno que otro evento importante en la historia de la familia Black, levitó desde los estantes y explotó uno por uno mientras que ella mancillaba la memoria de su hermano. ¿De esta manera ella reaccionaría si descubría que mantenía contacto con los aurores y no utilizaba la información para beneficio de los mortífagos? ¿Ella se decepcionaría de él por no estar aportando a la «noble causa» del Señor Tenebroso? No importaba que él los apoyara, él no aportaría nada al campo; aunque aprobó el ÉXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no conocía ningún hechizo que no fuera mortífero. Bueno, con excepción de los que usaba para arreglar su habitación y ordenar el papeleo. Nunca confiaría en Kreacher para algo como eso, quien se las arreglaría para darle el doble del trabajo.

Sus amigos insistían en que no importaba que Sirius no se uniera, ¿decían la verdad o sólo intentaban que tuviera un ataque de culpa desmedida?

Después de todo, Rhys sufrió por su culpa. El hechizo que le lanzó impedía que él recordara pequeños detalles: a qué temperatura debía calentarse el caldero, cuál era el movimiento de varita para contrarrestar una maldición, qué planta se usaba para tal poción… Alice siempre tuvo la razón. Debió pensar antes de actuar, debió preguntarle a Rhys qué elegía. Era un imbécil. Se suponía que quería ayudarle, por eso hundió a Gustav Nott, pero acabó estropeándolo todo.

—Sólo queda una cosa por hacer —declaró ella.

Asintió y acompañó a su madre hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba el árbol genealógico, se mantuvo en silencio mientras que su madre eliminaba a su propio hermano, a una de las personas por las que estuvo tan desconsolada, del tapiz. En teoría, era la evidencia de que Alphard Black nunca más sería considerado como parte de la familia y la sangre se mantendría pura para las futuras generaciones. ¿Qué tan cierto iba ser? Nunca faltaría aquel Black que les daba la espalda por buscar aquel sueño, aquel futuro, aquel ideal o aquella persona que era más importante que todo lo demás.

No se atrevió a comentárselo, ¿qué iba a cambiar? ¿Acaso iba a hacer alguna diferencia que Sirius ya no estuviera tan seguro del rol que cumplía en Grimmauld Place? Era cierto que era el encargado de tomar las decisiones imperativas que concernían al bienestar familiar, pero sentía que eso era insuficiente. Quería ayudar a sus amigos con algo más que palabras de aliento o visitas a sus respectivos domicilios, quería estar seguro de que finalmente había hallado un sitio al que pertenecía sin que los demás cuestionaran sus lealtades. Suspiró y vio que su madre se marchaba de la habitación, sin mirarlo en ningún momento. ¿Hizo lo correcto? Un momento, sí lo había hecho; entonces, ¿por qué sentía que tuvo que hacer algo más? ¿Tuvo que eliminar personalmente a Alphard Black del tapiz, debería darle los galeones a los aurores…? Ellos habían llegado lejos sin el finamiento de los Black, ¿para qué lo iban a querer, a necesitar ahora?

¿Y por qué le dolía la cabeza cada vez que se ponía a pensar en esto?

Se quedó observando el árbol genealógico durante minutos y supo que nunca más podría mencionar a Alphard Black sin que fuera un recordatorio del «error» que él había cometido. Se repitió que ella lo acabaría descubriendo en algún momento y que le había hecho un favor comentándoselo, lo que más molestaba a su madre era que la gente creyera que era una estúpida a la podían jugársela una y otra vez, y pretender que ella no sospecharía. Tomó varios mechones de su cabello —corto, no largo como lo anduvo en su juventud— y los jaló con fuerza, ignoró el punzante dolor que apareció y contuvo lo que iba a ser un grito de frustración mezclada con ansiedad.

Se tardó varios minutos en relajarse, pero cuando lo hizo decidió que debía dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon antes que fuera a hacer lo que sea de lo que acabaría arrepintiéndose.

—Ten cuidado por dónde vas —le espetó al mago con el que chocó. Fue culpa de los dos, pero no estaba de humor para pedir disculpas. Le dio la impresión de que lo había visto antes, pero no conseguía recordarlo. Lo más que destacaba era los anteojos desalineados que usaba y el anillo de oro que andaba en el dedo corazón—. No puede ser. ¿Potter?

—¡Cuantísimo tiempo de no vernos, Sirius! —dijo la voz de sus pesadillas. Entornó los ojos cuando se topó con la sonrisa excesivamente amistosa de él. Le trataba como si fueran amigos reencontrándose en lugar de rivales del colegio que nunca pudieron apartar sus diferencias—. Veo que todavía eres esa alma libre fiestera.

—A diferencia de ti, ¿con quién te casaste? —preguntó Sirius.

—Jessica Dalton. Gideon bromeó de cómo me conformé con la mejor amiga de mi amorío de la adolescencia —respondió él. Sirius notó su tristeza cuando mencionó a Gideon, pero Potter se recompuso—. ¡Estoy a punto de ser padre!

—¿Y me lo dices por qué…?

—¡El mundo tiene que saber que hay nuevo o nueva Potter en camino!

—Uno era suficiente para mí. ¿Y qué piensa Evans de todo esto? Ella odió tus entrañas hasta la graduación.

—Sí, respecto a eso… —Hubo una pausa algo larga. Sólo se apartaron de la mitad del camino cuando uno de los transeúntes les gritó—. Cuando Lily y yo nos unimos a los aurores, hicimos varias misiones en conjunto y, por efecto dominó, conocimos más detalles del otro de los nunca supimos mientras estábamos en el colegio. Eso, y que nos pareció estúpido mantener una rencilla del colegio cuando nos jugábamos nuestras vidas constantemente. Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Lily me salvó o de las veces que la apoyé cuando ella creía que estaba perdiéndolo todo. Creo que puedes decir que al final nos hicimos amigos y ella aprobó que Jess y yo estuviéramos enamorándonos. Jess, por cierto, no es auror.

»¿Y puedes creer que Jess y Snape son los padrinos de Harry? Por amor a nuestra amada flor, Snape y yo no hicimos una rabieta de magnitudes catastróficas cuando nos enteramos.

—¿«Amada flor»?

—Lily fue tan importante para mí como lo fue para Snape. Ambos hubiéramos hecho hasta lo imposible para que ella sobreviviera esa noche; y sí, eso incluye morir en su lugar. Pero no sabíamos que él la atacaría y todavía no sabemos por qué lo hizo. Probablemente sólo quiso quitarla del camino, igual que a Marlene… —dijo Potter y bajó la mirada. Sirius alzó una ceja—. Al menos Noah llegó a tiempo para rescatar a Harry antes que la casa se demoliera por completo.

—Has madurado más de lo que pensé. Bravo por ti, Potter.

El otro bufó.

—Bueno, bueno. ¡Ha sido suficiente de mí! ¿Y qué hay de ti, Sirius?

—Nunca creí que viviría para ver el día en que James Potter reconociera que ha sido suficiente de él. Debo estar soñando… Espero, esta debe ser una pesadilla porque tú estás aquí.

—Y yo que soy cordial contigo y tú me vienes con esto… —refunfuñó Potter como un niño pequeño. Sirius sonrió—. ¡Lo haces a propósito! ¡Ya sabía que sólo lo haces para llevarme la contraria*!

—No lo hago —contradijo Sirius recordando que, allá en primero, le confirmó a Remus que sí lo hacía ya que era divertido ver a Potter haciendo rabietas. Ignoró la vocecita molesta, parecida a la de Remus, que le insistió que no era divertido para él.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser mi amigo?

—Te aseguro que si tú y yo fuéramos amigos, igual te molestaría —respondió Sirius. Se quiso matar cuando vio una amplia sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Potter, como si finalmente obtuviera el regalo que tanto deseó de niño—. Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Te lo advierto. No tengo tiempo para una de tus escenitas.

—Demasiado tarde —canturreó Potter.

Sirius resopló. La conversación se trasladó al Caldero Chorreante, el cual tenía un ambiente más sombrío de lo habitual. Conforme la guerra fue empeorando a través de los años, el Caldero Chorreante perdió el atractivo y se convirtió en el lugar donde se daban las malas noticias o donde los magos intentaban pasar un buen rato aunque eso fuera imposible. Uno nunca podía saber cuándo sería el día en que los mortífagos y aurores volverían a internarse en el Caldero Chorreante en medio de sus peleas. Para ser justo, no fue intencional; al menos, no de parte de los aurores. Todo, absolutamente todo, parecía desmoronarse y se veía impotente para hacer nada. O, ahora que se había dado cuenta, se sentía como un incompetente.

El James Potter que conoció fue el campeón de Fleamont Potter y el caballero galante de Euphemia Potter. Todo lo que él quiso, lo obtuvo: desde la escoba más reciente hasta la poción que necesitó para bromear con los de Slytherin, quienes eran sus víctimas habituales. «Papá me dijo que no tenía que comprar una poción ilegalmente. Sólo tengo que pedírselo y él me preparará», le dijo Potter a Pettigrew en cuarto año. No recordaba qué fue lo que hizo el «dúo problemático» —como Anaïs los solía llamar— pero sí que fue lo suficientemente grave para que ambos acabaran en la oficina de Dumbledore en lugar del despacho de McGonagall. La verdad sea dicha, Potter le aseguró a McGonagall que Fleamont Potter lo castigó severamente y, por la forma en que lo miró, no se lo creyó. La señora Pettigrew, en cambio, le prometió a su hijo que hablarían de eso cuando él regresara a casa.

Sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención a Potter. «No imaginas lo emocionadísimos que están mis padres. Dicen que esta es la quinta vez que han recibido una noticia maravillosa». Potter se quedó en silencio mientras sonreía con cariño mezclada con nostalgia.

—¿Y cuáles son las otras cuatro?

—Descubrir que mamá se embarazó, mi nacimiento, mi graduación y mi boda —respondió Potter. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y pensó que Potter era tan engreído como su versión adolescente—. Tal vez para ti no sea nada, pero para ellos lo es todo. Corrección: para ellos yo lo soy todo.

—Supongo —concedió Sirius.

—¿Te enteraste de lo que le pasó a los Nott? —dijo Potter. Sirius fingió ignorancia—. Nunca imaginé que Gustav fuera un mortífago. Siempre pensé que era del tipo «perro ladrador, poco mordedor» como Alyssia Green. Al menos el pequeño Theodore todavía tiene a su madre.

—¿No se supone que eres auror?

—Lo soy, pero algunos mortífagos no se quitan la máscara. Eso, y que a veces parecen ilocalizables aunque hagamos redadas.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿crees que alguien es cobarde si no ayuda en nada en la guerra?

—Uh… —dijo Potter. Luego un brillo de comprensión apareció en sus ojos y pareció confundido por unos minutos—. Honestamente, no. Cada quién elige qué luchas pelear aunque… Escúchame, Black. No soy del tipo consejero, y nunca lo seré, pero si realmente piensas que deberías estar haciendo algo, hazlo. El que le preguntes a todo el mundo qué es lo que opina sólo lo retrasa. Y si realmente crees que no aportarás nada, no lo hagas. Puede que sí lo consigas al final, pero con esa mentalidad tuya sólo serás un obstáculo y nadie necesita eso.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—¿La tengo? ¿Tú me estás dando la razón a mí?

—Tampoco puedo creer que lo haya dicho, pero el daño ya está hecho —dijo Sirius. El otro sonrió divertido—. ¿Qué?

—Míranos ahora: conversando civilizadamente en vez de tratar de matarnos. No creí que esto pasaría después de todo este tiempo. Creí que estábamos destinados a ser enemigos mortales, como Snape y yo.

—Para ser honesto, no te odié. Te detesté. Viéndolo en retrospección, nunca hubo una razón válida para que nos distanciáramos ni en primero ni en los años subsecuentes.

—Éramos estúpidos, éramos niños —añadió Potter—. Odié a Snape por insultar a Gryffindor, luego el odio se volvió mutuo y fundamentado.

—¿Le dices «fundamentado» a que Snape te aborreciera después de que le enviaste aquella falsa carta de amor a Evans y que aprendiera cómo ponerte aquellos cuernos que nadie supo cómo quitar? Y lo peor no fue eso: maldijo tus libros para que su lectura fuera imposible, estropeó tus redacciones de mil y una maneras, ideó una manera para que tuvieras una verdadera razón para volver a dormir con la vela encendida por un mes, destrozó la sección de la biblioteca justo en la que tú te encontrabas… Para estar en cuarto, me sorprende que Snape supiera esos hechizos.

—Nah. Yo tampoco me quedé atrás: lo engañé para que fuera a la Casa de los Gritos en Halloween, mi poción «accidentalmente» explotó y mutó en un murciélago humanoide, lo tiré por las escaleras algunas veces, le escondí la mochila tantas veces que me aburrí, le teñí el pelo de escalarla, choqué una vez contra él en medio de un partido de quidditch…

—«Perdí el control de mi escoba» es una excusa tan patética como repetitiva. ¿Cómo te creyó?

—McGonagall no lo hizo y no pudo probarlo —dijo Potter con una sonrisa socarrona—. Tú también fuiste un bromista. Me inspiré en algunas de tus ideas.

—Imitador.

—Quizá sí, quizá no —desestimó él—. Después de esa carta de amor, yo me enamoré. No recuerdo cómo pasé de hacerle bromas a desvivirme por ella, pero sucedió. Esperé un año para decírselo y, cito, «¿Cuántas veces tengo que rechazarte? Prefiero salir con el calamar gigante que contigo, James Potter». Luego ocurrió el incidente de quinto año y no volvió a prestarme atención, ni siquiera para decirme que dejara de molestar a Snape.

—¿Qué parte de «tú no vales la décima parte de mi tiempo» no entendiste?

—No creí que fuera en serio. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Sirius se demoró en contestar.

—Me gustaría unirme a ustedes —susurró. No tenía que dudar, debía actuar—. Quiero pelear lado a lado contigo. Quiero su caída. Quizás no rompió a mi familia pero, a causa de él, mi hermano murió. Quiero mi venganza. Me convertiré en un auror si es necesario.

—No es necesario que te conviertas en… ¿Sabes qué? Ven conmigo. Pero tienes que hacer una promesa: tú no tienes permitido decirle esto a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y tenemos nuestras maneras para hacer que hagas eso.

—¿Confías en mí?

—No lo sé, ¿confiaste en mí cuando pediste mi punto de vista?

—Por segunda vez en tu vida, tienes la razón.

* * *

*Esto es por una escena que apareció en el capítulo VIII de Principios semejantes, gustos opuestos.


End file.
